


HELLSING: A Trip Between Two Worlds

by ThePoisonedRedApple



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard doesn't understand shit, Canon Compliant, Dracula Influence/References, Drama, F/M, Humor, I like to experiment, Jealousy, LGTBI Original Character(s), Magic, Medieval, Middle Ages, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Witches, but not everything, emotional constipated alucard, integra is done with everything, integra needs a vacation, modern girl in hellsing, seras beeing cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonedRedApple/pseuds/ThePoisonedRedApple
Summary: A girl from our world gets mysteriously thrown into the world of Hellsing without her knowing. She will then have to break the spell to find her way back home without being killed in the process and while trying to cope with crazy Catholics, bossy Protestants, vampire Nazis and a very annoying No-life King. Will she survive the war? Or even more important, will she survive Alucard?Co-Posted on FFNet and Wattpad
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Original Character(s), Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Flashback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDesertFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDesertFlower/gifts).



> Thoughts will be written in italics----> _"bla bla bla"_
> 
> Normal talking wil be written between comas----> "bla bla bla"
> 
> Mind talking (because it's a vampire fanfic) will be written in bold----> **"bla bla bla"**
> 
> This is my first fanfic but I've put a lot of effort in it. I hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

_She has been running for a while now, turning corners, going st_ _raight, climbing stairs and getting lost again._

_"God damn it" Her shoulder hurt like a bitch and she was bleeding too much, but the worst thing was that she has had this feeling of being constantly watched since she left the crazy actors and their realistic guns._

_A faint light caught her tired eyes. It was just for a moment but she could swear she saw it coming towards her. "It was a white spark" The girl got up from the floor... "ah! There it is again" She adjusted her sight to see it better and hunched herself forwards... "And I'd swear I heard a noise too" Now it was coming closer as more sparks appeared... "Like something cutting through air...like..."A trail of red appeared in her forearm as something sharp brushed it "...Wire..."_

_More swishing noises could be heard as a much known butler made his entrance from behind a whole net of furiously whipping wires._

_"My name is Walter C. Dollners and I'm sorry miss but unless you have an appointment with Sir Hellsing I shall ask you to leave her property immediately" A polite smile was planted on his aged face, but the eye that wasn't shadowed by his monocle promised pain and suffering, and that sent chills down her spine...and not the good kind of chills. He stood there in silence as if waiting for an answer urging her to speak._

_"Emm...I- No, I don't have any appointment" She said letting her accent split from the nervousness._

_"Then miss, I shall take care of you"._


	2. Arriving at London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my lovely readers <3

A day before...

It was a hot summer night. Those kinds of nights that, people like myself, find it really hard to sleep. It was so damn hot! Over 40 ºC and I was bored to say the least. My parents were fast asleep, seeing it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning and my big brother was out for the night with who-knows-who doing who-knows-what.

 _"Maybe I could call some friends and text them"_. I quickly dismissed the idea though. " _Nah, they will be probably sleeping by now"._ So I was stuck in my bedroom with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and write fanfics on my mobile phone. Considering it for a moment and seeing as the room was too dark to stare at anything in it, I chose the latter. I put on my favorite headphones and hit randomly. Lucky star opening blasted against my ears as I started making a list about things I wanted to do when I woke up the next morning. However, I quickly got tired of that too so I opened the notepad instead and looked for the one labeled "Hellsing stories."

I was never good at writing fan fiction because I hardly knew how to keep the characters in character. It was a nice pastime, though. " _Nobody will ever read them anyway so I can make them as bad as I want to... As long as there are no Mary Sues in them, hehe~"._ I thought, amused, as I opened the unfinished story in my phone and turned in my bed so I was lying on my back, the bright light of the screen hitting me straight on the face.

After several minutes of nonstop typing, I got stuck in a fight scene between Alucard and Anderson. I stared at the blinking bar on the screen, trying to write the incoming ideas, only to forget them before I could do it. Just as I was about to give up, a strange sound echoed in the street, just below my window. Startled by the noise, the phone slipped from my sweaty hands and fell right into my face. It first hit my nose, then the end of the bed, and finally, it made a cracking sound when it touched the floor. The lid of the black device slid under the dresser and the battery lost itself in a pile of socks that lay forgotten under the bed. I stared at it for a while, headphones still on my ears, blinking a couple of times, poker face on. " _I was never good at writing action scenes anyways..."._

Several minutes passed before I was able to put it back together. Too tired to write anything now, I hit the YouTube logo on the menu and started watching Hellsing OVA 8. I've always loved that one. The battle was breathtaking, and I don't know why but I have always liked the way they drew the blood in the anime. And of course, Alucard changes into Vladcard and that combined with me being a huge fan of vampires, history and him, always made me drool and have a nerdgasm. Not that I would tell anyone about it.

Just as it was getting to the good part, the video stopped abruptly. _"Damn the Internet and its slowliness"._ I left the phone on top of my pillow and waited for it to finish loading. I came close to the window and looked outside to see if I could discover what had made the noise. Nothing, there was nothing out there; but I was surprised to see a blood moon shining bright in the night sky.

"Now, Alucard must be out there fighting ghouls with his awesome powers and big guns. Man, I wish I had guns like that, they are just so badass! But as clumsy as I am, I would probably end up shooting myself in the eye..." I said quietly into the night so as not to wake up my parents. "I wish he actually existed, and Hellsing too. My life is so boring; I would kill to have some thrill in it. And fighting vampires is a good source for it..." I know it was silly for a seventeen, almost eighteen-year-old woman to think so childishly but hey! It was fun. At least it was better than my old shitty, monotonous, boring life.

I went back to my phone, turning my back on the window and not seeing the faint spark of a star. I lay down on my bed and continued watching Hellsing.

Sometime between Anderson and Alucard's fight I fell asleep on top of the covers, still fully dressed in my pajamas and with my glasses on. I dreamed of a blinding light surrendering me with a warm feeling, and an angry voice yelling at me.

**"Damn you girl! What have you done!?"**

Maybe it was just the summer heat.

* * *

I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or perhaps a bad posture, but when I woke up I felt sore, like I had been sleeping on the hard floor, and what was more, I was somehow wet. I first thought it was just sweat but strangely enough, I was cold.

Too tired to open my eyes, I felt around the room to take my phone and see what time it was but, as I felt my surroundings, I couldn't make out my bed nor my night table, just something hard and rough. Reality hit me as I realized I was indeed lying on the floor, in the middle of the street, a very strange looking street.

 _"Was I sleepwalking? I don't remember ever being or seeing this part of the city before. Maybe I'm still dreaming"._ I started to stand up when I felt the tiny rocks of the road piercing my skin and a pink chewed bubblegum stuck to my thumb. " _Nope. Definitely not a dream"_. I reached for the purple headphones that still hung from my ears.

After looking in all directions for any sign that was able to tell me where the hell I was, I decided to start walking and if I was lucky enough, I would find a person and ask them for directions.

In that exact moment, the familiar noise of my phone rang through the quietness of the night, startling me. I followed the sound of Zelda's clock tower music to the spot where I'd woken up earlier. It was too dark to see anything but, fortunately, I could see the light of the screen as it turned on with each ring. I reached down to take it when my hand got caught in a sticky puddle of something warm and liquid.

"Uhgg...That's just even grosser than the bubblegum." I said while wiping the precious object in my oversized puffy white shirt. The fluid had a coppery smell to it as if it was some kind of metal.

Too late. I decided to see what it really was. I turned on the flashlight App and gripped my shirt.

"Holy Shit!" I nearly screamed. The thing that I had touched and wiped all over my clothes was red and thick. I looked back at the floor and now noticed the big puddle of fresh blood that was splattered all over the street and the nearest shops.

I was checking myself to make sure it was not mine and debating whether I should call the police or not when I heard a piercing scream. I turned around, flashlight on, in time to see what looked like a middle aged woman being held by a younger man. But then again, I could not see properly even with my phone due to the darkness.

Then I heard moans and groans that came directly from behind me so I turned again to meet another weird sight: a large group of people walking very slowly and clumsily towards me. " _What is this? Who are they? Muggers? Rapists? Both? Oh God, why me?"._

"I had to sleep walk today of all days. Fuck my life!" I complained, mumbling to myself as I looked for any possible exits and ways to get out of there.

A loud thud could be heard from where the man was standing. I turned around yet again to find the woman had been thrown to the floor and the man was now smiling wickedly at me.

"My, my, today is my lucky day. Just when I thought the night couldn't get any better. You are quite young aren't you? Tell me: Are you a virgin?"

"I don't see why that is any of your concern, sir" I replied bitterly, trying my best to speak accurate English. I found it odd that some British guy was causing any kind of problem at this time of the day, in the middle of Toledo. Perhaps he was drunk or on drugs? None the less, I tried to sound confident though deep inside I was terrified. " _What is he planning to do to me? Is he already tired of that woman and now wanted a new toy? And, what about those other people?"._ I thought as I eyed the body on the floor.

The poor woman was lying there motionless. " _I bet she's dead or close to enough"._

"Sorry man, but I don't want to end up being some psycho's whore for the night and then get thrown into some ditch to never be found again." I glared at him, hoping I looked a bit scarier, but I knew it was in vain.

"Cocky, aren't we?" came the amused and annoying voice of the man. "I know exactly what to do with the ones like you." He shouted at me as he licked his lips and started walking, no, stalking towards me as if I was some kind of prey and he was the predator.

I tried to stay calm but all my senses told me to flee from that place and never come back, and what was worse, the goddamn battery of my phone decided it was a good time to die and now I stood in complete darkness.

I tried to move but in reality, I was so scared that I couldn't. Now I understood all those horror films where the main character would do just this and I would laugh at them for being overdramatic.

In a blink of an eye, the whole group of people was around me, and the young man, who I believed to be the leader, was behind me, holding my arms painfully behind my back.

I tried to struggle against him but he only laughed and tightened his hold on my arms, giving me even more pain. " _Hell no! Maybe he is going to kill me, torture me, or even rape me, but if this bastard thinks that I will scream just one time, he is highly wrong. I'm not going to give him that pleasure"._

I gritted my teeth as he descended his mouth over my now exposed neck. I could feel his nasty tongue running along my jugular, leaving a trail of saliva. _"OK. Maybe I will scream a little"_. He let go of one of my arms to grip a handful of my long brown locks. He laughed again, this time louder and sinisterly.

When he was about to sink his inhumanly long fangs into my neck, a loud bang echoed through the street. One by one, the zombified people exploded into a cloud of grayish dust, leaving no evidence of them ever standing there.

The creep holding me looked up. At the same time, I tried my best to see what was happening from the position he had put my head in. In that moment, the sound of heavy footsteps and rustle of clothes reached my ears and apparently also reached the freak's because he began to shake lightly. Soon, a scarlet-clad man came into view and with a smirk planted on his face; he aimed his gun at us. My eyes widened in realization.

"No, it can't be." I whispered low enough that even I had problems to hear myself. "This must be some kind of sick joke." I was half expecting my moronic friends to come out from a dark corner screaming "surprise" and telling me how foolish I was to believe this was real.

But it never happened.


	3. At Hellsing HQ

That same night…

Darkness descended over the streets of London, a blood moon watched over the clueless people who dared to go out at night. The air was clear, a slight breeze blew through the trees moving their leaves in a rhythmic pattern...

It was the perfect night for a hunt... Too bad he couldn't do that anymore. He was bound to the same blood that had defeated him all those years ago, the same blood he despised and respected so much at the same time.

He was no longer free to do as he wished.

Oh, how he wanted to feel it once again: to sink his fangs into soft warm flesh and rejoice on the feeling of the hot sweet liquid running down his throat, and bathe on the fear that the eyes of his prey would show. His throat began to ache at the thought, and the fact that he was stuck with these plastic bags made his blood boil. He gripped the arms of the antique throne and dug his nails in it, gritting his teeth. He could do nothing about it.

The thrill of the battle was gone, seeing as the enemies were no longer worth it, not even that blond pathetic idiot who deemed himself so powerful, and he was but a puppet on the hands of a human from that cursed bloodline.

Ah...But, what an interesting human his master was: so fun to tease. The raven-haired man snorted, crossing his legs and leaning forward, resting his head on his left hand, a tired expression on his face.

And there was also his new fledgling, the police girl. She was entertaining enough, but at the end she had come out to be just as disappointing as everything else: she didn't even drink blood.

His features changed, a deep frown marring his face now.

He needed action, some source of entertaining to keep him busy, but, no matter what he did or how many things he killed, he still felt bored.

His thoughts were interrupted by his master's call, there was a new mission.

_**"Police girl, wake up. We have work to do".** _

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a powerful and intelligent woman. She was a force to be reckoned with and not someone to be taken for granted. She was standing in her office, puffing the smoke of her third cigar that afternoon towards the open window, from where you could see the faint spark of a star.

To say the leader of Hellsing was angry was an understatement. She was beyond furious. Not only had her pet vampire decided it would be fun to disobey her, but the Vatican had chosen that moment to rub in all her faults and to "kindly" remind her she wasn't apt to lead the organization, and that Hellsing was a danger not only to London, but to the whole world as well.

And to add insult to injury, she now had to care for another vampire who refused to drink blood, a decrease of the Hellsing Staff due to the Valentine's attack, and the cleaning of the whole mansion because of that dreadful attack! She was angry, angry and tired.

The vampire attacks hadn't ceased a bit, and now the fucking Nazis were involved as well. Sometimes she wished she had some free time. She really needed a vacation.

Pinching the sides of her nose with her fingers, lifting her oversized round glasses, she sat down on the big chair behind her desk. She took a minute to relax herself and to take a deep breath, and she clicked the button of her phone, calling Walter. She needed tea.

Minutes later, said butler was at the door with a trail containing a piece of a delicious-looking chocolate cake and an empty teacup. He peacefully placed them on the table near the Hellsing heir, and proceeded to serve the hot earl grey to his exhausted Lady.

She never showed any emotion in front of others, but having raised her up gave the old man a little knowledge about her feelings all the time. And he could tell that she was more than tired now.

Setting the teapot on the trail, he handed her the cup with a smile along with a file. Integra looked at it uninterested; she already knew what was in there: another report of a new freak attack. Those vacations should have to wait a little more. She sighed and took the file, opening it. Then she thanked Walter and used the mental bond to call Alucard.

Not a minute had passed when shadows began to form into the office; darkness engulfed the room as the dark menacing tendrils formed the shape of a man. The Hellsing leader wasn't at all impressed by this little display, after all, everybody knew the ancient vampire liked to show off quite a bit.

She continued looking through the papers on the great oak desk, the man beside her just gave a knowing smile. Not even looking up when the door was opened nervously by the clumsy figure of a young blond woman. Just as she reached her sire's side, the iron maiden began to spoke:

"There have been some alerts of freak attacks on the south of London. Take the men with you in case you may need help with the remaining civilians. I want the lowest number of casualties possible. We have had too many these days, understood? Search and destroy! And Alucard, don't cause another scene. I don't want to deal again with an angry Vatican; it's already hard enough when they are not."

"Oh, you wound me, my Master. Did you really think I would do something like that?" The vampire King said in a mocking tone, placing his hand over his non-beating heart.

"Don't make me lock you in that dungeon again, servant!" Integra shouted, slamming her hands on the table, luckily avoiding any object in it. But this only made the undead one laugh.

She glared at him before turning her icy eyes towards the blond girl.

"And Police girl, you are going with him. You need to gain more experience in the battlefield and this may be a good opportunity. I don't want a scaredy cat as my soldier. You are both dismissed." Seras cringed a bit when Integra said that, but her master was right: she needed more practice.

Closing the huge door behind her, she sighed and walked down the corridor and down the stairs until she reached the door to her room. It was dark, given that it has no windows. After all, it was a basement.

She could stand the darkness and even sleeping in a coffin, but there was one thing that she could not bring herself to do.

She turned her head slightly to stare at the blood pack sitting on the table, the ice on the bucket long melted. She looked at it for a long time before looking down in shame. The newly turned vampire knew her master was disappointed with her refusal to drink blood, but she couldn't do it. If she did it, she would lose the small part of her that still clung to her humanity.

Seras quickly forgot about the blood, took the weapon that Walter had given her days before, and headed for the main gates where the rest of the staff would be waiting.

* * *

It had been a good thirty minutes before they had arrived at the place, and they were all now preparing their weapons, and themselves, for battle.

Although they had been doing this for a long time, there was always this feeling of dread about fighting the undead, and it was more present now that they had lost nearly all the soldiers.

Seras, however, was unsure. True, she was a police officer and she knew how to fire a gun, but she was such a noob, and to make things worse, her master was nowhere to be seen.

_"I guess he really doesn't like working with humans"._

Swallowing and taking unnecessary deep breaths to calm herself, she motioned for the men to follow her and to be alert; their job was to kill the ghouls while Alucard dealt with the vampire, and to help any possible survivors.

They had already killed over fifty ghouls. It was so difficult to do it: they were the families the freak had killed. There were women and young adults.

The newborn vampire had to remind herself that they were empty vessels now, creatures without a mind or soul, but she still had to close her eyes when shooting at the children.

As they run deeper into the chaos, their hopes to find any survivors decreased. All they could find was more ghouls, half eaten bodies, some of them children, which they had to shoot too, just in case they would turn into more monsters. And the ever present smell of blood and death made their stomachs turn and twist in disgust.

It wasn't until they had completely cleaned the area that they decided to rest and check the ammunition. Seras was cleaning her Harkonen when she picked a distant sound.

It was very faint but it was definitely there. She looked up to check on her comrades to see if they had heard it too. Seeing as none of them noticed anything, she realized it had to be very far. She got up from the spot she had been occupying near one of the trucks and quickly made her way towards the sound.

The more she run the more she could make out the distinctive sound of a ring tone.

 _"Maybe there is someone left, after all"_. She thought happily at the possibility, picking up the speed; a smile now present on her face.

She arrived just in time to see her master facing the vampire, who was holding a girl no older than herself. She eyed the scene and couldn't help but think that it was too familiar.

It had too many similarities with her death day.

"Oh no…" She whispered. "I have to help her."

With this in mind, she readied her cannon and aimed for the head of that disgusting bastard.

She was going to prove herself useful.


	4. Fucking streetlamp, fucking street and fucking crazy man...

She stood there, cannon aimed and ready to shoot.

"I can do this." She kept chanting to herself. "I joined the police force because of this, to protect the innocent, to make my father proud…"

She only had to wait until the right moment, and then she would do her duty. With that in mind, she moved slowly behind a wall and readied her weapon with a shaky but determined pulse.

Meanwhile, opposite to her, the Spanish girl kept struggling against the man holding her, and questioning her own sanity because of the absurd of the situation she was in.

Had she been kidnapped? Was she drunk again? No, she didn't remember drinking any alcohol. Maybe she had had too much sugar? Anyway; she had better things to think about now, like who these guys were, and why she was thinking that much when she should be kicking the hell out of the creep.

She tried to break free again, only to have her wrist painfully twisted.

"¡Hijo de p-fffffagggh!"

Okay, now she remembered why. She thought with tears in her eyes, feeling helpless. She hated that…She was not some damsel in distress, she was strong. Well, or at least that was what she had believed until now.

With nothing much to do but watch and wait for the worse, she began taking in her surroundings again.

All the strange looking people were gone, and the two men were confronting each other in a battle of glares in which, obviously, Tall Red Guy was winning.

The shaking form of Crazy Bastard holding her was as evident as the trail of sweat that traveled down his forehead.

Sometime between the stare contest and the uncontrollable shaking, he had loosened his hold on her head so she could at least move it. It wasn't much, but for starters, she could now see the stranger properly. He was indeed clad in a too-out-of-fashion long red coat, a ridiculous looking huge red hat, red/orange glasses and a black suit under the coat.

In the anime it looked cool, but in real life he really looks stupid and pompous. She thought, eyeballing the stranger. _"Where they filming for that new live action movie or what? But, here in Spain?"_ She looked again at him. He was just standing there, grinning like an idiot, aiming his gun at them.

"W-Who are you?" Crazy Bastard asked Tall Red Guy. His breath reeked of the same coppery smell that now stained her clothes, and she couldn't help but gag at it.

She was used to the sight of blood, being a fan of gore, but it was completely different to actually smell it.

"I'm the trash man. I take care of filth like you." Tall Red Guy just grinned a bit more, making the ends of his mouth reach his eyes.

Apparently, Crazy Bastard was so scared that he gripped her hands even harder, earning a cracking sound from them…No, not the bones. Slowly, little black pieces of plastic fell from her hands to the ground below; and like that, her phone was broken.

If they had been paying attention to the young one, they would have probably noticed her left eye twitching in annoyance. She was starting to feel tired of all this shit. Movie or not, kidnapping or not, she had had enough. She was a tired, lost, confused, and mildly scared moody teenager dressed in a bloody shirt and not too modest short shorts in the middle of an unknown place! And on top of that, they had broken her phone! Absolutely NO ONE touched her phone!

With unknown speed, she elbowed the man behind her as hard as she could and then turned around to kneel him where the sun doesn't shine.

He fell to the ground with a howl of pain, and once he was on the floor clenching his now sore area, the girl kicked him in the stomach with all the strength she could muster. I know! It was a ruin thing to do! But hey! She was the one being held hostage so fuck it. By the time she had finished her little revenge she was breathing hard, hair wild around her, and glasses forgotten somewhere on the ground. She stood straight and with the little dignity that she had left, she straightened her clothes and turned to face the remaining man, resisting the urge to spit at Crazy Bastard on the floor just for good measure.

* * *

It was the same mission as always: some freak and their ghouls were running rampage at some city, killing families and everyone in sight. The little shits couldn't even put up a good fight; he had to toy with them just to have some fun. But tonight the vampire was not in the mood. He just wanted to finish this quickly so he could go back to his chambers.

That's when he saw it: the mother vampire was holding a girl hostage.

"Well, this can be an interesting night after all."

 ** _"…he really looks stupid and pompous"._** Alucard's eye twitched at this; no one was fool enough to insult him, not even think about it. " _ **Where they filming for that new live action movie or what? But, here in Spain?"**_ Now he was curious. What did she mean by that?

"W-Who are you?"

_"Really, these youngsters have no idea. The least he could do is identify an elder when he sees one"._

"I'm the trash man. I take care of filth like you." He could practically smell his fear from there. The freak wouldn't hesitate to use the girl as a shield.

 _"Coward."_ He thought, gritting his teeth, disgusted. Then he looked at the girl. She was wearing some sort of puffy shirt, although it was something someone would wear in the 19th century.

 _"I didn't know humans still used that"_. His eyes traveled further down and grinned, noticing she wasn't wearing any bottoms. That's something he liked about this century: the way the women dressed.

He decided to toy a bit with her. It was always fun to tease humans, but, before he could do any of that, the girl attacked the freak and spooned around to kick him.

The vampire grinned at the sight.

 _"Vampire or not, that must hurt"._ He thought, amused at the sight of the supposed vampire holding himself on the floor and the little girl standing tall next to him. I must admit she's a brave one or a very foolish one.

She then turned around to face him and he gave her his best charming smirk, leaning against the broken wall of a jewelry store. They looked at each other for some time until her eyes became wide. He giggled amused, he loved scaring humans; they would cry and run from him, scream and plead for mercy. Ah yes, it was so amusing indeed.

 _ **"He is somehow familiar; he looks just like…".** _Oh? Now this is new. Had the little girl seen him before? " _ **…A pimp".**_ The bricks under his hand cracked.

_"Is this girl dumb!?"_

* * *

_"OK, one bastard less"_ then it all sunk in. _"Oh my God! What the hell have I just done? I didn't even know I could do that! Well apparently now I can. Poor man I didn't mean to be so harsh on him. Is he ok? Oh man he's so going to charge me with aggression"._ She kept debating with herself for a while when she remembered Tall Red Guy was still there.

 _"He is somehow familiar; he looks just like… A pimp"._ She could heard the loud crack of the brick wall, and she flinched at this, focusing on his…red eyes? that were now staring at her as if she had grown two heads; and without seeing the other guy slowly getting up, with a very dark aura surrounding him.

He watched this strange girl as she had an internal monologue.

 _"Definitely dumb. And crazy too"_. Those humans never ceased to amaze him. Then he noticed the freak recovering behind the girl.

I can't hit him without hitting the girl in the process. He normally wouldn't care at all for a pitiful human child, but Integra had given strict orders to not let any civil die, besides, the girl was somehow amusing.

_"If I shoot him the girl dies, and if I don't, the girl dies. Damn it all. I don't have time for this"._

He was readying himself to fight him when he heard a loud explosion. The next thing he saw was the girl laying on the floor, and the fake vampire, exploding into little bloody pieces that splashed in the floor and in the already dirtied girl's shirt before turning to a pile of ash.

* * *

Back with Seras, she had seen it all and she was quite impressed with the girl's attitude towards the vampire; that little girl had accomplished what she couldn't. But she didn't have time to compliment her.

She loaded her Harkonen and shot him, taking advantage of the girl being a bit far from him. The explosion would hit her but not the actual projectile. After all, an injured civilian was better than a dead one.

The young Draculina shot and hit the bastard directly in the head.

"Yes!" The girl flew backwards from the explosion and landed near a broken streetlamp, hitting her head in the process. "Ups…"

Alucard saw the Police Girl and then understood what had happened.

_"At least she's not completely useless"._

"Good job, Police girl. Next time, try not hitting the human. You may not want to drink blood but I don't need to be deprived of it because of your incompetence." He growled at her.

Then he saw the girl standing up from the corner of his eye, and he turned and started walking towards her. If she had seen too much, they would have to do something about her.

"Fuck…" The girl said holding her now throbbing head. She tried to stand up, but ended up hitting her head again against the broken part of the streetlamp instead, so she fell down to the ground, holding her head even harder. "Joder, mierda, puta farola y puta calle y puto loco. ¿Qué mierdas se supone que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde coño estoy?" She shouted angrily, dropping the English while she lifted herself.

She blinked a couple of times to adjust her blurry sight, which was difficult without her glasses, and she saw Tall Red Guy standing just a few centimeters from her, still smiling like an idiot.

"¿Y tú qué miras? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica en pijama y cubierta de sangre o qué? Mira, sabes, no me importa. Quiero saber dónde estoy y qué es todo esto. Diles a tus amiguitos de las cámaras que salgan. Me importa una mierda que les haya jorobado la toma. Y deja de sonreír como idiota, voy a empezar a creer que lo eres de verdad". The obviously foreign girl finished her speech, putting her hands on her hips to emphasize what she had just said, and glared at him, but he just seemed to look at her dumbfounded. She stepped closer to him but suddenly fell forwards.

The last thing she saw was the full blood moon that shone in the sky as she was lifted in someone's arms before everything went black and she passed out.

_"What an interesting night indeed…"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spanish words:**
> 
> -Son of a b-fffffagggh! (She's cursing, she does that a lot XD I thought it would be funny if she did it in Spanish hehehe, right?...no?...OK :'( )
> 
> -Fuck. shit. fucking streetlamp and fucking street and fucking crazy man. What the hell have just happened? Where the fuck am I?
> 
> -What are you looking at? Have you never seen a girl dressed in her pajamas and covered in blood or what? Look, you know what? I don't care. I want to know where am I and what is all of this about. Tell your little camera friends to come out. I don't give a shit if I have spoiled the film. And stop smiling like an idiot, I'm going to start thinking you truly are one.


	5. Welcome to Hellsing part 1: She awakes

Black...that was all she could see. Darkness surrounded her as a throbbing headache made itself present. Her eyes burnt and she could barely open them, so she opted to just lay there. Well, at least

She felt dizzy and very tired. She was not aware of her surroundings but she could sense something was not right. She sat on the bed too quickly and a wave of nausea hit her, making her lay down again. The girl stared at the wood ceiling for a moment before realizing that was not the ceiling.

 _"I don't remember having this bed."_ She threw the covers off her and climbed out of the four poster bed to discover that she was in some sort of unknown bedroom. First reason to be scared: you don't know whose bedroom it is.

There was the usual furniture in the room apart from the bed: there was a desk with a pair of chairs, a wardrobe so big it could contain all her clothes and more, and a dark green fluffy carpet that looked out of place. She bent down just enough for her to pick up the end of the carpet...A big red spot underneath it. The fluffy thing was lowered as fast as it was lifted. The rest of the room looked, although quite simple, really expensive. Second reason to be scared: never trust rich people.

The other things she noticed were a small mirror hung on the opposite wall, and the only door she could see. The teen got close to the mirror to look at herself and she grimaced at the image.

Her hair was a total mess and it was dotted with patches of dried blood; she had dark circles around her eyes and their brown color had lost its brightness. That's when she noticed her blurry sight and that her glasses were missing, probably left behind when she had been "rescued". That brought up a question: who exactly had carried her here? She reached for the door and found it locked. Third reason to be scared: they have locked you up.

Meanwhile, three floors up, the moon that was out that night cast little light through the big window of the office that was currently being used by four people, all of them wearing a frown on their faces; except for one certain Vampire King, who wore his usual scary grin.

"Police Girl" The blond vampire, who had been toying with the hem of the shirt of her uniform, and not paying much attention to her master's master speech, jumped at the sound of Sir Integra's voice saying her nickname, earning a disapproving glare from her master.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Would you be so courteous as to explain what has happened again?"

Seras swallowed at this. She was definitely angry despise the calm and relaxed tone.

"Yes sir! I-I was with the men; we had already finished killing the ghouls in the area and we were resting when I heard a sound. I decided to see w-what it was, and that's when I found the girl and the head vampire."

"And that's when you decided that shooting straight at the hostage was the best idea. Not only that, but you also disobeyed my direct orders leaving the men and acting by yourself!"

"B-but Sir I-"

"Silence! You are dismissed." Seras was now close to tears, she didn't mean to cause any trouble. She opened the door quietly and left the room.

The young Hellsing leader sighed, annoyed, she had enough problems already and she didn't have the patience for this.

She turned her glare to her old friend and loyal butler, Walter, she softened a bit and the edges of her lips turned up a little. Walter had always been there for her, she could always count on him for advice. She quickly covered it, though. The old man smiled back at her as if he understood her situation.

"I suggest questioning the girl first to see if she knows something. But I advise against using the usual method seeing as she's quite young and being in her actual position: in an unknown place and surrounded by strange people. She might get scared and then we would not get any answers. Especially after a traumatic experience like hers." He finished talking, readjusting his monocle.

"Walter is right, master. Besides, before she passed out, she spoke in a foreign language so there's a possibility that she's not English, which will only make things more difficult." Integra watched his servant suspiciously.

"Since when do you care for others?" She asked, raising a brow and taking another cigar.

"I do not care for the girl. I'm just curious about the situation. It's been a while since something mildly interesting happened in this household." He said while grinning madly as he left the room in a cloud of mist.

_"I swear these two damn vampires are driving me crazy"._

_**"Why thank you master, I do my best at it".** _

"Walter, I need a vacation" The old butler just smiled at this and opened the door for his lady.

* * *

She didn't have a clock but she was sure it has been at least an hour since she had woken up here. She was now currently sitting on the edge of the bed and she wasn't feeling a bit better. In this last hour she had discovered that she was still wearing her bloody pajamas, and that it must be night because she could not hear a thing from the other side of the door. That or she had been locked in a dungeon...a luxurious dungeon.

After waiting a bit more, she decided that she had waited enough so she went to the door and, taking a few steps back, she slammed her shoulder in it. The door didn't budge but the shoulder did. She bit her lip as to not scream and tried again. This time the cursed piece of wood gave out and she fell to the floor of the empty and dark corridor, on top of the now broken door. The loud bang of the door hitting the floor was accompanied by her hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHA. I'm going to die..."

She looked in both directions to make sure no one was there and then she broke into a run. Passing a few more doors; no windows or stairs that would lead her to the uppers levels.

 _"I think I was in some kind of basement. For the distance I've already run, I deduce this is a big place. Maybe a mansion"._ She kept running for a long time, stopping here and there to rest. Finally she reached the stairs.

"God, I'm out of shape..." The now sweating girl said while panting hard, hunching and with her hands on her knees.

She used her hands and the tips of her feet to guide her in the dark while climbing the stairs, but unfortunately she tripped with her own foot and fell forwards, mouth first, into the hard stone.

"Ouch...My pride...." As she was standing up she felt a line of warm blood dripping from her now busted lip. " _No time for treating it"._ She brushed her mouth with the back of her hand and started walking again.

* * *

"YES! I've made it to the top!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and breathing hard _. "Now where should I go? This is a freaking labyrinth, guess if this one has a David Bowie too..."_ She was about to pick the left corridor when she heard gunshots from the right one and, being the curious freak she was, she ended up choosing that one... Bad choice...

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion:

It was not a difficult mission but fighting against the undead was always tiring. They were all back at Hellsing HQ and the few remaining soldiers were resting, although some of them were still training at the fire range. That's when they were informed that a rouge vampire had broken into the mansion.

"A vampire in the mansion?" The whispers of the agitated Hellsing staff filled the room with that announcement.

"Oh God not another attack, we haven't finished repairing the damage the last one caused."

"Well, ladies." A much older man spoke. "We should do our job then and kill that bastard before it kills us" All of them agreed silently, although some were still doubtful. They readied their guns and waited for the freak.

* * *

Five fucking minutes, she had been walking for about five fucking minutes towards that direction and now she could tell she was totally lost. The gunshots she had been following had long stopped and she was starting to feel the side effects of last night: she could feel the pain from her wounds now, she was hungry and tired of all this shit.

_"Movie or not, they do not have the right to do this to me"._

She kept walking for another five minutes and she still didn't know where she was. She couldn't find anyone and the fact that it was deadly silent unnerved her. She was about to give up when she rounded the corner and found a group of armed men wearing very familiar uniforms.

Her eyes went wide when some of them turned their heads towards her with fear in their own.

Little by little all of them turned and shakily aimed their guns, ready to shoot.

_"Those weapons look very realistic. They really took their job seriously"._

The soldiers were talking in a hushing tone among them, and she couldn't hear them well due to the distance, but she could make out some words that sounded like " _blood"_ and " _vampire",_ or was it " _cold"_ and " _bonfire"?_

She tried to get a bit closer to be able to hear what they were saying but to no avail.

 _"Guess I should be friendly to them? After all they have "saved me" and haven't called the police or anything. Although they have also thrown me into a locked room with no windows, no phone and no way to come out of it"._ She stepped closer to the group smiling broadly, showing off her teeth. Apparently that was a bad idea.

While she was struggling with herself, the Hellsing men were doing just the same.

"W-who is this girl? I haven't seen her before" One of the men spoke, breaking the silence.

"She's so pale..." Said another one.

"And she's covered in blood from head to toe." A third one added.

"The rouge vampire..." Finally one of them said what everyone was thinking.

Then the girl walked towards them smiling, blood pouring from her mouth and that was it. They started firing at the "monster."

The now wide eye child watched terrified as the bullets left the guns, one by one, flying at her faster than she would have thought.

"Seems they were real after all." She said with a sarcastic laugh.


	6. Welcome to Hellsing part 2: Meeting the crew

The first shot hit the wall next to her, breaking a vase and scaring the shit out of the Spaniard. Brown eyes started searching frenetically for a way out of that place when the next bullet collided with her shoulder, just a few inches from her heart. The girl cried out in pain and shock, blood pouring from the newly open wound as she tried to cover it with her right hand. She stepped back, slipping with a piece of the broken vase and falling to the ground, luckily avoiding a direct hit aimed at her head. Once on the floor, she crawled backwards until her back reached the opposite wall and tried to stand up as fast as she could using only her left hand.

Although she did her best with her good arm, the mixture of water and blood that now covered the floor and the slowly bleeding shoulder kept her from fully standing up.

 _"That's it, there is no way I will survive this crazy people. To hell with it! If I'm going to die, I will die with my head high"._ She was about to give them her best angry glare when yet another bullet flew close to her left cheek, brushing it. It passed her and lost itself in the dark hallway with a low whistle.

She was still for a moment; watching the projectile as it did that, with her mouth hanging open, angry glare gone.

 _"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck… I've changed my mind, holy shit! I don't want to die!."_ Involuntary tears fell from her eyes as she reached her breaking point.

"Stop fooling around and kill it already." The oldest of the soldiers shouted. Seconds later, a young-looking man came into view from the group with a big gun she didn't recognize in his hands. His dark brown hair was messy and his stern green eyes told he was not someone to mess with. "Look vampire, I don't know how you managed to enter this place but you are a fool if you think that you will leave it alive. We are Hellsing soldiers and our job is to kill monsters like you. Now prepare to die!"

"A vampire… Wait, who? Me? No, no no no no, you are mistaken. I'm-"

"Shut up!"

He was raising the weapon when a loud explosion from the basement shook the whole mansion and made him drop it. She took that moment to spin around as fast as her sore legs allowed her, tripping several times before reaching the first corner in the long corridor, which would lead her, fortunately, to her salvation.

* * *

In the basement...

"I'm tired of being reprimanded because of my errors. Every time I try to help, it only ends up in catastrophe." A young-looking blonde vampire sat on the floor of her bedroom, with her back pressed against the side of her coffin, head hanged low looking at the floor and tears threatening to spill in her eyes. "I wonder if I made the right decision." She said while picking an old photograph

It was a picture of her with all her later comrades. They were all smiling and laughing because she had done something wrong again and her old captain was rubbing her hair, making her frown. Tiny lips formed a sad smile at the memory.

"Guys…" The young Draculina clenched the piece of paper to her chest as the first tear escaped.

It was then when the high-pitched tone of the phone rang, breaking the silence. Seras jumped at the sound and quickly got up from her fetal position on the floor to pick it up. Her throat went dry and the device almost dropped from her hands when she heard the news of a vampire attack in the mansion.

"Another one?!" She bit her lower lip, deep in thought, and took her Harkonnen, making sure it was loaded. She was heading for the exit when she stopped abruptly, remembering the girl from the other night. "That's right… That poor girl. I have to save her." Seras, cannon and ammunition in hand, used her new vampire powers to break down the door with her boot, and without losing any more time, she run towards the room she remembered she had put her in before.

When she finally arrived there, the door was completely blown and there was a hole in the wall, smoke and dust still coming from it. Frightened blue eyes scanned the chamber to no avail. There was no-one there… or that she thought.

Suddenly, a foot collided with the back of her neck and sent her flying across the chamber, breaking the remaining pieces of furniture that were still standing. She screamed when she hit the stone wall with a crushing of bones and landed, face down, on the ground near what once was the bed. A deep mocking laugh accompanied with the sound of clapping could be heard from behind her.

Eventually, a slender figure appeared from the cloud of dust.

"Hehe…That was too easy." The footsteps ended near the blond Draculina as well as the clapping. However, the laughing continued as he kicked her already broken ribs, flipping her so she was looking up.

Coughing blood and taking deep unnecessary breaths, Seras tilted her head to see her attacker. Her sky blue eyes opened wide when she recognized the face of the vampire she had killed last night.

"Do you find my face interesting?" He said, coming closer to her. "Hehe. I surely do find yours quite especial…The face of the bitch that dared kill my beloved brother." His features then changed abruptly from amused to angered in a matter of seconds. He lifted his foot again only to step on her head this time.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to finish her!" He shouted crazily. That was it. Blue sky turned devilish red and small growls began forming in her throat. A clawed hand wrapped around the foot on her head and with a swift movement, she lifted it, throwing the man to the floor at the same time she raised up, still holding his leg. The now uneasy and slightly terrified vampire tried to crawl away but her hold was too strong.

"Hey bitch! What do you think you are-?" He looked up, his pale face now void of any color as Seras' sadistic smile grew impossibly wide. "AHHHH! Let go of me, you freak!" He started to scream when he felt his foot being crushed slowly under her small hand, bones breaking with sickening noises and blood flowing down his leg and onto her arm.

He then shakily pulled a gun from his torn jacket and shot her, missing, but giving him the time to get up and run.

She stood there for a moment, eyes fixed in the blood of her hand. She was about to taste it, bloodlust taking over, when she got caught in something else. It was sweet and smelled delicious, like chocolate, and it made her mouth water. She bent down to inspect the red spot on the pillow and quickly identified it as the girl's blood. Her reddish eyes turned to worried blue and she hurried to the door, where she had left her Harkonen.

She positioned herself in the middle of the hallway, cannon raised, and without second thoughts, she fired. The projectile hit the intruder right on the chest, killing him and shaking the whole mansion.

* * *

She had been running for a while now, turning corners, going straight, climbing stairs and getting lost again.

God damn it all. Her shoulder hurt like a bitch and she was bleeding too much, but the worst thing was that she had had this feeling of being constantly watched since she'd left the crazy actors and their realistic guns. Eventually, the young teen stopped for a minute to check on her wounds and look at the same picture on the wall for the tenth time. " _Is this even real? Maybe I fell asleep watching Hellsing and now I'm dreaming about it…"._

Feeling dizzier than before, she sat down on the floor to rest and think for the first time about what had happened in the last hours but before she could do any of that, a faint light caught her tired eyes. It was just for a moment but she could swear she saw it coming towards her.

It was a white spark. She got up from the floor… " _Ah! There it is again"._ She adjusted her sight to see it better and hunched herself forwards…" _And I'd swear I heard a noise too"._ Now it was coming closer as more sparks appeared…" _Like something cutting through air…like…"._ A trail of red appeared in her pale forearm as something sharp brushed it." _…Wire…"._

More swishing noises could be heard as a much known butler made his entrance from behind a whole net of furiously whipping wires

"Good evening, my name is Walter C. Dollners and I'm sorry, miss, but unless you have an appointment with Sir Hellsing, I shall ask you to leave her property immediately." A polite smile was planted on his aged face, but the eye that wasn't shadowed by his monocle promised pain and suffering, and that sent chills down her spine…and not the good kind of chills. He stood there in silence as if waiting for an answer urging her to speak.

"Emm…I- No, I don't have any appointment." She said out of nervousness, letting her accent spill from the nervousness.

The dental floss of doom flew wildly around them and she was battling with herself whether to stay there risking death and fangirling about him or try to escape and fail epically at it. After several more wires scratched her, she decided to fail epically.

"Any last words, miss?" His still polite voice echoed through her mind, too busy thinking about her imminent demise and that weird feeling of being watched that still lingered to hear him properly.

"Yeah…" She whispered, looking at the window. She then turned to him and she gave him a thumbs up with her best happy grin. "Fuck my life…Again." A loud crashing of glass could be heard as she jumped out the window, Batman style.

"Death by wires avoided, succeed." She said, smirking to herself, but that was short-lived as the cold night air met her, numbing her already sore limbs and making it even harder to breath.

Some time between a branch hitting her in the groin and her eating leaves, she realized her error in jumping from a third floor window. All she could think at that moment was: " _I know I was retarded but not THAT retarded! Oh God I'm gonna die a virgin and…why is that red spot getting bigger?"._

After a few more seconds of free falling she realized three things: firstly, that would hurt afterwards but luckily the trees would prevent her from french-kissing the ground, secondly, probably she wouldn't die a virgin because the branch had fixed that, and finally, the red thing was no spot but a person; a very tall person with a ridiculously big hat.

_"Nope, today is definitely not my lucky day"._

The red-clad man looked up just in time for her to collide head first with him, sending both of them to the ground with a loud thud.

It wasn't until she felt hot breath tickle her skin that she opened her eyes, the sight of a black suit jacket adorned with a long red ribbon greeting her. She touched it gently, running her hand all the way up the black cloth and the ribbon, and it felt too real to be a dream. Then, brown eyes traveled north; they made out a pale neck, a strong jaw, a grinning mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a straight nose and…

 _"Razor sharp teeth…"._ She finally lifted her head, shining bright from beneath an untamed mane of messy black locks, a pair of red, amused eyes staring right at her intensely.

It was then when she became aware of their noses almost touching, WHO she was touching and the awkward position they were in. She sat back quickly, still on top of him and realized too late she was straddling him. Well, maybe it is my lucky day after all. Her perverted thoughts were interrupted by a clicking sound and a gun pressed on her forehead.

 _"Worth it"._ She thought with her fangirl mode and rape face on as he lifted both of them, taking the girl by the neck and pushing her against the nearest tree, gun still aimed and bodies still touching.

"Buenas noches, Alucard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish words
> 
> "Good evening, Alucard."
> 
> \----------
> 
> Väl Aple here! 
> 
> Imagine Vladcard with a pink fluffy tutu dancing among a field of daisies with Bumble Bee song playing on the background while Anderson takes pictures of him... And with that mental image let's read the author note:
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fanfic (if you can call this that ;P) as much as I do. I just wanted to thank all of you who are reading this poor excuse of a story. As you may know, reviews are apreciated, besides, they keep Alucard busy so he leaves me alone XD. Also, I want to say that this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER and that I'm not english so please forgive my gramm


	7. Interview with the vampire king

"Buenas noches, Alucard" She said out of fear, excitement and breath.

The cold hand felt tight around her neck and she could easily feel the long, pointed and probably very sharp nails of the vampire digging into her already bruised skin through the white cloth of the too familiar gloves. _"That sure will leave a mark"_ The silver gun, on the other hand, was firmly pressed against her skull, making it bleed even more

" _Fucking, stupid, sadistic, sexy bastard"_ She thought looking straight at his somehow different red eyes. The pupils had become slits and their deep crimson color was shining in the dark with what she could only describe as dancing flames. Weird, she did remember well this specific character from both the anime and the original manga and she was pretty sure they weren't so...alive? Then again, maybe it was just the lack of oxygen and the contusion she probably had.

Too deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice those same eyes coming closer to her face and neck, too close for comfort. She did notice though the hot, wet appendage travelling up her left cheek at a very disturbing slow pace. Shivers run down her spine as she tried to push him back unsuccessfully. However, she quickly removed her hands, scared, when a deep rumble came out of his chest. Curiosity replaced her fright when she realized he had been purring the whole time! Gun now forgotten at his side, the vampire stepped back a few inches, licking his lips clean of any blood left while watching intently the path the new trail of fresh blood coming from her wound made.

"So sweet..." He said in a low husky voice. The girl, on the other hand, hadn't moved a bit from her position against the tree, too shocked and too tired to do so "I don't know if I should feel hungry or horny right now". They stood like that for two minutes, just staring at each other although she could tell her odd companion was tense, and no wonder why. She didn't need her glasses to see that bloodlust was painted all over his features. Had she done a movement then, she was sure he would have jumped fangs first.

 _"_ _Shit, what now?"_ She frantically searched for a possible way for her to escape her imminent death, thing that seems she had been doing quite a lot lately, but now it was different. There was no way in hell she could possibly outrun HIM. Although death by sexy vampire wasn't that bad after all...

 _"_ _THERE!"_ Right in front of her blurry sight, close enough for the girl to reach it in two strides, was a door. A perfectly situated and perfectly open door. If there was a soundtrack for her life, holy music would be playing in the background. Now, the only thing she had to do was run as if her life depended on it, which indeed it did.

Gathering all her courage, if she had some left, she took the opportunity and made a run for it, taking advantage of the dazed state of the No life King. However, she had been right before, as soon as she moved red eyes fixed in her. Reddish black tendrils emerged from everywhere, tangling themselves on the teen's ankles and legs, slowing her and keeping her in place, making her fall forward on the ground with a thud. She quickly turned around, ignoring the pain and tried to get free of...Whatever those things were. From the corner of her eye she could see him coming closer with each step he took _"At least he's taking it calmly"_ She thought bitterly as her hands passed through the shadows once more "fuck, fuck, fuck" She kept fiddling with her strange "ties" while checking on her current murderous stalker who was so much closer now, arms open wide and fangs shining in that stupid grin of his! She was starting to hyperventilate and the damn things hadn't moved a bit yet!

Looking up to check on him again was another of the many errors she had done that night. The moment she lifted her head, her eyes met IT. "It", that was the only word she came up to describe the foreboding sight that stood before her. Long pitch black hair wild and fluttering in the nonexistent air making it look alive; his whole body was covered in those same shadows from which huge red eyes grew now, and the only thing that she could see clearly were the two hellish orbs he had for eyes which scared her even more.

Stand up, that was the only thing that she achieved with her miserable struggles. In that moment something purple fell from one of her shorts pockets and it ended up touching the shadow on her left foot. This drew not only the young girl's attention but Alucard's as well. There, where once was the creepy thing holding her ankle, now only stood a shiny piece of metal, although it was quite obvious it was slowly regenerating.

 _"Silver...Of course! Congratulations mum, you've raised a moron"_ With a renewed sense of hope and a somehow happy face she grasped the plastic cord of her headphones firmly, took down the rest of them and run towards the mansion before they could catch her again. She reached for the knob and once inside, she closed the door. Knowing deep inside that wouldn't keep Tall Red Guy away. Our vampire, however, wasn't as pleased as her with this. The air around him had become heavy and the sky had a red tint to it. His hair floated even wilder around him as if it was part of the shadows that now merged with it, giving him a menacing appearance, and the scowl that adorned his face wasn't helping at all. When he wanted something, he had it no matter what. And now, he wanted that woman...And he would have her. The growl that escaped him at that moment seemed to belong to a beast more than a man. The girl behind the door heard it, all the soldiers within the mansion heard it, the young Draculina in the basement heard it, the old butler heard it and lastly, the master working in her office heard it.

* * *

An expensive looking cigar fell from thin lips as its owner's expression turned into one of terror, but being Sir Integra Hellsing, only a few wrinkles in her nose could be seen **"Servant! What is happening? Answer me! Alucard!"** Growls and roars was the only answer she had. Not wanting to wait to know what was happening, the iron maiden rose from her leather chair and marched towards the door, only for it to be opened by an agitated butler; from behind him, a small blonde appeared. Surprised by the look of worry in Walter's old face and the one of determination in the otherwise shy young Draculina, Integra frowned and for the first time in years she actually felt scared.

Another growl echoed through the mansion followed by a loud breaking noise and the hurried steps of the soldiers approaching the trio.

"Sir!" The men screamed out of breath. The green eyed soldier stepped out of the small group and, with a bored expression he pointed with his thumb where he thought the girl had run to "Sir, the vampire, it has-"

"-been taken care of, yes. We have bigger problems now" The scowl that formed in his mouth was enough to see that he didn't like the way she had cut him, but before he could say or did anything one of the oldest men stepped in front of him, blocking his sight of the clearly unfazed lady. "Sir...What's the situation?" No words were spoken, no words were necessary. Everyone understood and knew what had to be done.

She run faster than she thought her legs could move. Headphones in hand, she tried without success to avoid any contact with the creepy eyed tendrils that formed on the walls and floor and seemed to chase her. The door had been broken minutes ago, she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he caught up with her and playing Castlevania with her headphones wasn't going to save her. Never the less, she run, she run until her face kissed the polished floor. But this time it wasn't because of the creepy shadows, but because of the creepy vampire king that had just sat on her back. His hands were firmly pressed on the stone, nails creating little cracks on it, and he was breathing heavily although he clearly didn't need the air. On the other hand, the Spanish sure needed the air that had been knocked out of her by the huge man.

"Someone has to lose some weight" she said between sobs and hysterical laughs as his open mouth descended over her exposed neck.

"Enough!" The commanding tone of Integra's voice could be heard from one of the halls as she and the rest of the staff came into view. "Release the girl at once and go back to your chambers!" She almost screamed while approaching the pair with a determinate walk. "That's an order servant!" Only the knowing ears of the butler could hear the crack in her voice at those words left her mouth. It wasn't working, and that disturbed her. The red glow of the gloves was the only sing that the order did indeed work.

"I don't want to be pushy but...Could you do something more than talk!?" The young girl said or at least tried to, her pleads and screams muffled by the floor and her lack of air thanks to Alucard. In that moment, seven of the eight remaining soldiers launched themselves at the midian taking hold of his arms, torso and even legs. With a lot of effort they lift him from the girl's back while Seras helped her to stand up and while green angry eyes watched. Everyone relaxed when she was at least a few meters from him.

Integra watched uncertain as her men fought to keep the troublesome vampire from reaching his former victim. Satisfied that he was being held she turned to meet the girl for the first time. She approached her and extended her right hand in order to greet her. "Is a pleasure to meet you at last, miss...?"

She looked up at the Hellsing leader and smiled a bit, copying her gesture with her own hand. "The pleasure is mine. My name is-"

"AHHHHHHH!" A wide eyed Integra turned around to be greeted instead with the horrifying cries of terror belonging to the armed men. As if part of a slow motion movie, a bloody head flew through the air only to fall next to a recently beheaded body. Its dead eyes, wide in terror, stared unmoving and without blinking at the scene that played before them. Crimson liquid oozed from the still warm corpse and spread all over the room, tainting a pair of riding boots.

"Y-YOU MONSTER!" That phrase came between pants for he was now kicking and struggling in the air, neck crushed under the undead's hand. His screams however were short lived; they died as well as him when some pressure was applied to the hold. The cracks and rips of bones and flesh were enough to put a disgusted look as well as one of pure fright on everyone that heard them, everyone but the one who caused it. His mad grin, if possible, grew even more.

"S-SHOOT!" Soon that same grin was directed towards the three unfortunate soldiers who fired their guns. In a quick move, he impaled them with his arm, blood spraying on the paintings, furniture and on his already red clothes. Licking his lips and without any warning, he bit off the neck of the other one, gulping with audible noises that added more horror to the situation. He then turned to the girl with a crazed expression.

"You will not pass, Alucard. Come back to your senses." The last one of the brave men, clearly the leader positioned himself between her and him. His head was quickly crushed against the wall, body sliding limp. Finally, his attention rested on the green eyed boy as if expecting him to do the same as his elder.

"N-no, no" He started trembling and sweating under the intense gaze. Not knowing what to do, he opted for the first thing he had at a hand's reach: he snatched the girl from Seras' grip and hold her before him, using her as a shield. Alucard, now closer to the couple, bent down slightly. "Y-you want her, right? Here you have her, leave me alone!" With that said, the teen was thrown to the vampire.

"What do you think you are doing?!" accent slipping and feet sliding on the blood stained floor as she was pushed forward.

She looked up to see his eyes filled with bloodlust, with her mouth hanging open and while struggling to keep her balance; he looked down to stare at his soon to be meal, bending down a bit more. And for the million time that night, she tripped.

Gasps of terror and surprise filled the room as they collided with each other. His arms were around her, and hers were on his chest. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, anybody could think they were lovers because, after all, they were kissing.


	8. The first seal

Kissing...If you could call it that. To her, it felt more like chewing and trying not to be chewed. His mouth pressed against hers was far from what she had expected it to be. It felt cold and it was wet and sticky from the blood that now run down her chin as well. Holding back a gag when she swallowed some of the crimson substance while trying to breathe, she did her best to get out of the vampire embrace and the sea of mutilated corpses, or at least what was left of the poor men that surrounded them.

Luckily for him and unfortunately for her, he had a good hold on her shoulders and back, making it impossible. Worn out and tired of the situation, the girl just opted to let him do. It was kind of gross and creepy but, after all, it was better to be anemic that dead. Taking this as an advantage, he pressed himself further against her, making the teen whine.

 _"Ewww...gross"_ His tongue lapped intensely at the wound of her bruised lip, tasting her blood and emitting moans she was sure only she could hear. Suddenly, the arms around her tightened in a painful embrace and her breath inched when his rows of fangs threatened to pierce her skin for the second time that night. However, the glowing red marks stopped that; the marks and the bullet that flew from Integra's gun only to land swiftly between Alucard's eyes with a low whistle. Slowly, the strong hold loosened and he fell to the ground, leaving the girl with nothing to support her which made her fall as well, next to his bloody "corpse". All of the adrenaline was gone and the toll of her wounds and the exercise she had done came in huge waves of pain. She looked at her hands and legs as if they weren't hers. She felt very dizzy and a small fog was starting to creep into her eyes, making her sight blurry. Darkness consumed her as she felt her consciousness slip out of her grasp with the sound of a muffling voice that sounded very much like Integra's shouting in an angered and slightly worried tone. The last thing she saw before fainting: two bright red glowing orbs looking directly at her.

* * *

The pain was too much. It burned as if her body was on fire and she was covered in sweat and some inky liquid that oozed from her chest. She couldn't move a muscle nor see anything in that dark void she was laying.

**"Foolish girl! You ruined the spell! Good luck in finding your way back now!"**

She could hear sinister laughter coming from the voice direction which seemed somehow familiar to her. Where had she heard that voice before? A quick flashback of a warm bright light invaded her mind for a brief second. Very slowly that laugh adopted a lighter and less dark tone, as well as a very French accent that could be heard closer and closer to where she was.

A gasp escaped her as she quickly sat up, making the red coat that covered her fell off and the IV that was plugged into her arm, connected to an empty blood bag, tremble. She looked around the room, breathing hard and disturbed, for the pain was still there. She rubbed gently her chest and neck, trying to pray that lingering sensation away.

"An IV... that explains why I feel better; bandages on the wounds, that's good; Vampire king sitting on a chair, that explains why I have this coat; door is...Vampire King sitting on a chair..."

"Where do you suggest me sitting? On the floor?" Alucard said, waving a hand in the air to emphasize his point in a bored way. "Or maybe you want me to join you in bed; after all you were quite forward last night". A grin spread in his face as red spread in hers.

"I tripped over that bloodbath you made! And you were the one who threw himself at me trying to eat me a-and stuff!" She panted out of breath, flawing her arms, not really knowing what to say.

In that moment the door opened to reveal Walter, carrying a wonderful smelling trail and some folded familiar yellow clothes

"Good morning miss, how are you feeling?" He said with his kind smile. "I'm sure you are hungry and please, change into these clothes, at least temporally. You can't go out walking on those rags". He pointed out, giving her a funny look that obviously said 'you're not staying here dressed like that'. This didn't go unnoticed by the teen but she let it go because she was in no mood for arguing.

"Thanks Walter, I was starving". Getting out of bed came to be an arduous task for her as those words left her mouth.

"I also want to apologize for last night". The old butler said bowing low. "I should have known you were our guest".

 _"Guest my ass. As far as I know, I've been kidnappe_ d. Err... Don't mind it Walter, you were just doing your job". The Spanish awkwardly answered.

"Then I'll take my leave so you can eat and change. Please, when you are finished, Sir Hellsing would like to speak with you".

 _"Of course..._ Thank you again, Walter". She gave him one of her best smiles, or at least tried. That damn pain was still there!

"No problem miss". He said those last words closing the door.

 _"Finally, he's gone!"_ She turned to the food, she was not lying when she said she was very hungry, but found out it was just a very insipid salad and some kind of fish. Her stomach growled, she was never a fan of fish and the salad would definitely not fill her so she ignored the dish for the moment and picked up the clothes, forgetting about the other 'guest' that hadn't left the room yet. However, she quickly remembered when her face, and practically her entire body, hit a hard chest.

"Dios dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza... Do you mind?" She said angrily, but he stood where he was, staring at nothing in particular, like she hadn't just bumped right into him.

"And stuff?" He suddenly broke the silence; looking at her through those red tinted goggles. "What do you think I do after eating my victims?" He said amused by the girl previous statement. A poker face was the only answer he got from her.

"...Say, do you read minds? Because what I'm thinking right now is wrong in so many levels". Her voice cracking with a bit of fear remembering what had happened before.

"You are still scared about what happened last night". He commented too cheerful for her taste.

"Oh, don't you say? It's not every day you are tried to be eaten, you know!" Getting angrier and more embarrassed by each passing second.

"Your eye is twitching". He said matter of factly, still not making any sign of leaving the room.

"What is your problem?!" The girl shouted covering that eye with a hand.

"I find you amusing. And, you entertain me". He answered, making himself comfortable in a near armchair, crossing his legs and taking off the glasses. Legs crossed and hands intertwined, he smiled at her creepily.

"Well, I find you annoying. And I'm no juggler! Leave, I want to change and I don't want you here". An arm extended towards the door. Alucard's answer was to slumber further into the furniture, ignoring her request.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before. You are nothing special". That was it.

" _Who does he think he is? I'll give him something special._ Fine, do what you want". And with that said she positioned herself in front of the mirror and of him and started to undress slowly, making sure he was looking so he had a good view while being careful of her wounds. She couldn't see his reflection so she couldn't tell if her plan was working or not but she was sure as hell she would make it as provocative as she could. _"God, what am I doing?"_ Shirt tossed aside and shorts slipping down her legs teasingly, she moved her long hair to the right, exposing her lightly bruised neck and her back. She then took a peak out of the corner of her eyes at the vampire only to see him staring at her, with a strange look on his face. "Maybe I took it too far".

* * *

She had a nice body, that, he had to admit. A bit on the chubby side but that added to her figure. He found himself staring at her as she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside to work on her pants. He grinned. She was doing it on purpose.

 _"So the little minx isn't as innocent as she looks..."_ All of sudden, his throat went dry when she moved her locks, unconsciously baring her neck to him. He leaned forward, gripping the seat as he found himself licking his lips in anticipation at the wonderful taste and feel of her blood running down his throat. He had never had something so sweet. It was true she was a virgin so her blood was tastier than normal human blood, but hers was like a drug; it had something he couldn't quite place and that bothered and intrigued him. He remembered what happened after the young one passed out: he rose from the floor, blood rage gone and the sensation he had then was something he could only describe as what alcohol did to him when he was still human. He was literally drunk.

"The hell is this?! Whatever you people did to me while I was asleep?!" He was almost standing up now, but stopped when he processed what she said. A twelve-pointed star made with the darkest of inks covered the entire left side of her chest.

"A magic seal". Alucard stood up faster than the human eye could see and approached the teen. One arm around her hips and the other around her waist line.

"Wh-what are you doing now?!" She said blushing madly.

"You have been cursed". One finger hooked itself into the left side of her bra and pulled it down further enough to show the top of her breast where the strange blacks tattoo was painted.

"That wasn't there before!". She said gripping the edges of the mirror with a panicked face. "Ugh!" that dreadful pain returned twice as strong as she pressed her palms into the ink to try and keep it cool. When the pain was gone she was kneeling on the floor with Alucard crouched next to her, wearing a serious expression. He stood still, glaring at the now eleven-pointed star. Then he let go of her and moved towards the door until he phased through it without saying a word. After a second a bodiless voice echoed in her head.

**"By the way, nice curves~"**

"EEEPPPPP!!" She covered herself with her arms, glaring holes into the spot he had been in just a moment ago. "Jerk!".

While she finished changing, the vampire made his way to his newest mission. On his way there and while fighting the freaks and ghouls, he couldn't take the young woman out of his head. This human, she was different, the air around her was odd as well as everything about her and that mark on her chest was definitely the result of some sort of black magic. He frowned, staring down at his own seals as if remembering something that happened long ago.

"Very interesting indeed". Should he inform his Master about the situation? He looked up to the night sky and run his tongue around his sharp fangs savoring the still lingering taste of her blood, earning a shiver from it. Dilated pupils tainted with a hint of lust looked down to the now desolated battlefield. No, for now he wasn't going to tell Integra about this curious discovery. He will have some fun with this little human of his.

* * *

When the room was in complete silence again, laud laughing and cheerful shouts started to come from the end of the hallway, and above them, the same French accent as before could be heard. A wave on sudden excitement overcame her senses. Some gasps and screams followed that laughter and she knew exactly what was happening.

"It can't be..." She sprinted out of the room, forgetting about her new 'tattoo' now that the pain was gone and something more important occupied her thoughts. She threw open the double doors and came inside of the big room filled with men. That's when she spotted the ginger with the bloodied forehead.

"The Wild Geese!" She squeaked. Too late she realized what she had done when everybody in the room was looking at her questioningly. She put her hands over her mouth so fast that she hit her lip, making it bleed again.

"Oops...Hi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish words
> 
> God give me patience, because if you give me strength ...
> 
> \-----
> 
> Väl Apple here! Sorry for the boring chapter but I thought it was necessary for some plot developening. Hope you enjoy the next one as well! ^^
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistake, I do try my best to correct them.


	9. Of Wild Geese and Crazy Bats

Everyone stared wide eyed at her, and by that it meant every-bloody-one. The mercenaries, Seras at the back, Alucard... Hell! Even Integra was looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You know about the Wild Geese?" The silence was finally broken by that question coming from not other that the Hellsing leader herself. Her face told nothing but her eyes had a demanding and imposing glint to them that urged her to answer with the truth. If not, there was going to be hell to pay.

Shivers run down her spine as she kept looking at her so she searched for a new target for her sight while she made up an excuse, until it landed on the -Oh such much better looking in person-Captain.

"B-but, of course! They are well known back in my homeland!" She finally answered pointing towards said man nervously. Alucard laughed internally at his little crazy human's lie. He would have to ask her later for the truth. Taking a second look at her, he gave a small nod of approval and grinned. That uniform fitted her well and it made her curves stand out even more thanks to the tight shirt and short yellow skirt that showed too much skin for her taste and too little for the males'.

"We are? I mean, of course we are! Right guys? You should employ us if you want some good protection. Hahaha..." The Frenchman was laughing awkwardly at this strange situation as were his men, answering doubtfully and in mumbles. He then approached the Spanish, taking her hands in his bigger ones. "What I would like to know is if they also employ more beautiful women like that cute vampire lady over there and yourself _ma petite mademoiselle_ ". He finished his sentence by kissing her hand and placing his own a bit too close to her butt for comfort. Before she could do anything about it, Alucard stepped in glaring at the libertine Captain while separating their hands with a hard pull and a low growl. This didn't go unnoticed by Integra, who was watching the whole scene play out uninterested until now. She decided not to interfere though, seeing as it would only worsen things. That didn't mean she wasn't going to have a serious talk with her servant about this new girl.

Rushed footsteps announced the arrival of an exhausted butler. "My deepest apologies madam, I did try to stop him" He excused himself with a somehow sad look on his wrinkled face.

"These men are going to be guarding me while I sleep, I wanted to see who they were" He scowled at them, taking a longer look at Pip. "I hope they do their job well"

"Now that introductions are over, a most unusual letter arrived on the post today" An envelope with a wax seal was presented in front of her face.

"What sort of letter?" Integra took it from the old man curiously. As she read the name of the sender her eyes became wider and angrier. She sprinted out of the room, followed by Walter. Meanwhile, all the new recruits had backed up from the somehow mad midian, everyone but the teen that came closer to him and the Captain that watched him carefully.

* * *

Integra was beyond furious. Smoke filled the room as the lady paced angrily, remembering what the letter had read. Iscariot wanted to meet her at the museum and she had no other option but to attend such meeting. She let herself fall into the leather chair, rubbing her temples in a fashion that clearly said she was frustrated and tired. After a short pause, hard blue eyes narrowed towards the butler who stood formally in front of her, carrying a knowing expression. Both of them asked themselves the same question: What were they going to do with the girl?

"We have to know how much she has already seen which by the current situation; it is indeed a lot, Sir". The old man was the first to spoke. At this statement, the Hellsing leader nodded. Taking this as a cue for him to continue, he spoke with a confident tone. "I've done the research about our 'guest' and I may say the results are quite surprising..." A low humming sound was the only sign that she was listening for her sight was still glued to the offending letter.

"And what exactly did you find?"

"Nothing". Widened eyes shot up with an incredulous expression, nearly scaring Walter. "We didn't found anything, Sir. No birth certificate, no residence nor place of birth, there are no traces of her ever attending school, no medical papers, not even a family we could relate her to. We also considered a change in her name or even a false one but there was no luck in that either. According to our investigations, she doesn't exist". He reached in his vest pocket and took out a small card, handing it to Integra who slowly took it. "This is the only thing she had along with a phone, but I'm afraid that one was destroyed". The blond looked at it and then at Walter.

"I guess she will be staying here for some time" She pinched the bridge of her nose sighing heavily. She could feel another migraine coming.

* * *

"Err...Alucard?" She said shyly, pulling on his long crimson sleeve. He turned around sharply, making her jump.

"What is it, my little human?" He gave her one of his characteristic I'm gonna kill you in your sleep-grins, or maybe it was an I'm gonna rape you and you're gonna like it-ones. She couldn't tell the difference.

" _MY little human?"_ She shrugged it off, she probably heard it wrong. "Hehe... _man, I feel like a garden gnome compared to him._ Well, I think I should thank you for saving me and helping me with my little 'tattoo problem' before... _God damn it! He's so freakishly tall I can barely see his face. Auch! My neck hurts._ Although you technically kidnapped me only to try to eat me alive afterwards. _Mmmm, he has pretty lips and oh my god! That hair!_ And then you harassed me shamelessly. You know, I think I shouldn't be thanking you. In fact, you should be the one apologizing!" She emphasized her point by poking him on the chest with her index finger.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suddenly, grasping her accusing hand and lowering himself to her eye-level, ignoring completely everything she had said. "Am I also known in your homeland?"

 _"Fuck. Em...I heard it from the Police Girl? Integra called you that? Walter told me?"_ She kept thinking excuses while messing around with the hem of the yellow shirt _. "I'm actually from another universe where all of this is a work of fiction and you happen to be my anime crush so I know EVERYTHING about you"._ Should she said the truth and wait for his response? She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. She really should tell him...

"Magic~" The fan movement she did with her hands didn't look as weird as the Vampire King face in that moment.

"BWAHAHAHA! That's a good one, my little human". He gripped his sides as if they hurt and wiped his nonexistent tears. "Can you, at least, give me your name? I think it's only fair since you already know mine". He asked while recomposing himself, still wearing that characteristic grin of his.

"My name? Of course... Inés...My name is Inés Conde. Pleased to meet you Sir." She came close to him with her arms extended but recoiled when she saw the deadpan look on his face so she just lifted her hand instead. "It's Spanish...You may call me just Inés, It's my first name"

"Inés Conde ..." The way he pronounced it sent chills down her spine. He took her hand and shook it lightly.

"It suits you quite well, _my chère_. A beautiful name for a beautiful _dame_ ". The long braided ginger made his way towards them in a 'cool' fashion that clearly gave out that he was flirting. "May I introduce myself as well? My name is Pip Bernardotte, Captain of the Wild Geese". He said softly with his French accent while kissing her hand. "At your service"

"Yeah, I know" Inés giggled at his silly acts. She had always thought he was funny and cute as well as brave and humble. It kind of reminded her of Quincey, in the actual Stoker's novel. Unfortunately, as well as every other character she liked, they ended up dead. Remembering that made her feel sad for the grinning man she had in front of her so she smiled warmly at him and put her hand over his in a reassuring way. He, as was expected, didn't understand her gesture and took it as a welcoming of his flirting. Pip didn't actually want her in that fashion for she was too young, and he was sure she understood that by the way she looked at him. Besides, he had already taken a liking to that vampire lady. It was more of a friendly thing to do to break the ice between his new comrades.

Alucard, however, didn't understand this and he made it clear with the threatening growl sent his way. He grabbed her roughly by the back of her uniform collar, taking her by surprise and pulling her beside him and away from the astonished Frenchman. Nobody touched what was his and much less this puny human.

"Whoa!! Chill out, man. I was just joking, just joking" Pip backed up with his hand up in the air. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" The comment only added to the weirdness of the situation when Inés' face became as red as Alucard coat.

"She's not related to me in such manner, but I don't like others touching my things, human" He spat out those words between clenched teeth. "You better keep that in mind".

"What? Your things?! No way! What is this? The Middle Ages?! I'm no object and I don't belong to anybody!" And as to prove her point she grabbed Pip's scarf and kissed him. She wasn't sure why she did that but the mercenary returned the affections gladly. As Inés fury grew while kissing the Frenchman, so did Alucard's. Who did this pathetic human female think she was, defying him like that? Hell was going to get loose when the door opened again. Integra entered the room, ignorant of what was happening.

"Are you quite finished with your display, girl?" Eyes narrowing at the scene before her. Though deep inside, she was laughing at the faces the vampire was doing.

"My deepest apologies Sir! I was proving a point" A thin blond eyebrow rose in question at this statement s if asking for a further explanation. "Alucard is a jerk and Frenchmen are good kissers?" A smile crept into the woman's face as she turned towards her angry servant.

"Alucard, Seras, prepare yourselves. We are going to meet the Iscariot leader and I need you at your fullest should it be a trap. I don't know what they want with us but they have summoned us at the museum" A long pause accompanied with a puff of smoke following next. With a heavy sight and a pinch of her nose, Integra continued talking. "And since we do not have time right now, we will postpone our conversation..." She said pointing her expensive looking cigar at the Spanish. She wasn't sure if the young woman was a menace, but she had seen what her blood did to her trump card and she had a funny feeling about her. She wouldn't take any risks. "...You are going with us as well, since I can't trust you here alone and you're still a civilian, British or not". Then she pointed at the Red clad vampire. "Alucard will keep an eye on you and protect you if given the case until I decide whether you are with or against us. Do not separate from him at any circumstance" And with that said, she marched out of the room. While in other circumstances that order would have brought joy to her little fangirl heart, for some reason, it only brought a feeling of dread now.

"Oh, you heard that MY little human? Seems like you'll be around for quite a long time". His smile somehow had got even more sinister, if that was possible and he loomed over her creepily. Inés backed up and followed the Hellsing leader steps.

 **"And where do you think you are going?"** God, she will never get used to this telepathic thing.

 ****"To prepare a trip" She answered in a low but angry tone, a somehow happy Vampire King following close behind.


	10. Jigs and Reels

The trip to the blasted museum was being, to put it in some way, awkward. Walter drove while Seras was put in a van, driving behind us along some other soldiers in case we needed help. And while Alucard would usually travel by his own means, today he was sitting at the back of the small limo, sandwiched between Integra, who looked as if she didn't give a damn about the situation and Inés, who was trying her best to merge with the car door in order not to touch the midian, whose eyes never left her form. The only good thing that was happening to her at that moment was the fact that Integra's window was opened and the foul smell of the smoke wasn't filling the car.

The situation was too much for her so she decided to entertain herself wandering about what had happened to her in the last 24 hours? She didn't even know how much time had passed. Brown eyes looked tiredly at the fast moving landscape that her window showed while her hand rose to rest just above her chest. She clutched the yellow fabric furiously; it didn't hurt now but the pain she had felt was too real. The only thing she knew was that when the pain emerged, the star would be smaller, or at least that was what had happened. What caused it, she did not know. The teen sighed, closing her eyes. She had admitted to herself that, somehow, she had ended in a fictional world and cursed all in one night and she had no idea how to deal with it. It was all she had dreamed about while writing bad fan fiction and daydreaming...She was sitting next to freaking Alucard, but she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it, she was far too preoccupied to do it. Alucard... Inés turned her head to him and frowned in deep thought, eyes losing focus after a while. He said it was dark magic, he must know something.

"See something you like?" The midian asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Of course he would catch her staring.

"Yes". She answered boldly. Two could play this game and she was not someone who backed down from a challenge. Besides, she might as well enjoy herself.

His smile fell for a second before being replaced with an even bigger grin. That answer had taken him by surprise. He chuckled darkly as his gloved fingers removed the tinted glassed from his face, revealing his glowing crimson eyes which focused once more on the little human before him.

"Such thoughts are not proper of a good little virgin like yourself, my dear". He purred while tapping her forehead with his index.

"I'm a virgin not a nun and I have seen and thought way worse". She said dismissively as she slapped his hand off her face. _"And half of those things involved you"._ She added in her mind.

"Oh. I have no idea you were such a naughty little thing. And please, do tell me, which ones did you enjoy the most?" His face came dangerously close to her. Now, he was just teasing and playing with her! The nerve of this guy! Well, challenge accepted, bitch.

She smirked what she thought was a flirty smile and lidded her eyes as she took hold of his cravat and whispered in a husky tone.

"Wanna find out?" She finished, sliding the red silk off her hand slowly as she licked her lips, careful not to droll; thing that had happened more than once in the past...Nope, she was never a good seductress. But blame it on the fact that they were in a fictional world, it worked!

By the time she had retracted completely, a hand was gripping her thigh, replacing her on her previous place: too close to the vampire for comfort. His eyes were fixed on her now glossy lips and his eyes were equally lidded.

"Maybe I will...". His lips ghosted upon hers, lightly touching.

"Ejem... That will be quite enough, servant. Stop intimidating her". The commanding and disturbingly calm voice of Integra brought them back to the reality of the car and it was then that she realized her position. "Go check the perimeter and then come back, your mission today is to protect not only me but her as well".

"Very well, my master. I shall go". He gave Inés a last look filled with reluctance? And finally phased through the door, leaving the two women alone. A thing that Inés was grateful for because a deep shade of red had begun to take over her pale face and part of her neck.

The young leader glared at her, although it was more of a –WTF did just happened- angry stare. She shrugged and laughed nervously, not knowing it herself.

"Believe me, it won't happen again". Like hell she was doing that again! She didn't know who she feared most, the blood raged vampire or the horny one. Inés shivered at the memory and exited the car, followed by the blond, who was shaking her head mumbling something about her being the only one having to deal with stuff like this.

* * *

 _"Great, now I'm lost again. If they gave me a coin every time I got lost in this universe, I'd be rich by now"._ She was looking at a beautiful painting of some kind of nobleman as these thoughts crossed her mind.

Once out of the car and with Integra gone, she had been surprised to find herself alone in the entrance of the great gallery so, not wanting to confront Alucard at the moment, she had decided to wander the numerous halls of paintings. At least she had all this wonderful art to entertain herself with until they finished talking with Maxwell.

So here she was now, staring at the different colours and nothing more. It was then when the familiar flame erupted from her tattoo. She found herself on her knees again thanks to the insufferable pain which had somehow increased since the first time. Why did this happen?! She hadn't done anything to trigger the curse! She gritted her teeth as the pain slowly faded, leaving a sense of tiredness and drowsiness behind. Would this increase every time it happens? She hoped not. Inés rose from the ground panting heavily while a thin layer of sweat covered her skin. _"Damn"_

She opened the collar of her shirt. A ten-pointed star stared back at her. Buttoning up the fabric, she reassumed her inspection of the oil before her.

"It is indeed a great painting, you have good taste in art, lass" A man with a clear Irish accent spoke near her, scaring her in the process. "Hahahaha. No need to get jumpy, I won't bite" The happiness and playfulness of his voice matched the large smile on his scarred face. His friendly look was completed with a pair of bright green eyes that gave away kindness.

She knew this man right away; the scar on his cheek, the long grey coat and the big silver cross hanging from his neck gave him away too easily. Father Alexander Anderson. She considered running but came to the conclusion that she wouldn't outrun him so she quickly checked that her hair covered any Hellsing insignia instead. His smile never flattered and it was quite contagious so before she knew it, she was smiling as well.

"I will have to bring the kids here someday" The priest commented to no one in particular. Ah yes, he run an orphanage. She didn't dislike this character, in fact, she like him a bit but after some pondering and that made her feel sad for his death. She finally came to the conclusion that it was better for her to stick in just one side so she would have to stay away from the Iscariots and Millennium as well... Not that she had any intention to join the last; she hated every single one of its members except for Rip, and she dies as well. Backing away from him in a way that wasn't too suspicious, Inés made her way to the end of the hall where she turned the first corner she came upon.

There, in front of her, was none other than Enrico Maxwell with his back to her and an astonished Integra, who, for the second time that day, gave her a total WTF look. At her weird expression, the bishop turned just slightly to find the uniformed teen while a sick smirk showed on his as he recognized the logo on her shirt.

"My...now your organization employs children? It is a bit low, even for someone as yourself, although it doesn't surprise me at all. Coming from a protestant pig". Twitching, that's what could be seen in her left eye. Unfortunately the bishop wasn't paying much attention to her, being busier pointing out all of Hellsing faults. He didn't catch either the change in the temperature that seemed to have dropped a few degrees, nor the looming shadow that was beginning to appear from the wall opposite to him.

"You called my master a pig and you think that you will live?" Alucard said materializing from said wall; shadows still sticking to his partially melted body, giving him a demonic appearance. In a blink, a gun was aimed at the catholic's forehead.

"Servant, I told you she was your responsibility. What is she doing here?"The Hellsing leader demanded, eyes never leaving Maxwell.

"Oh? So she's not only a filthy heathen but that pet of your's new toy". He said trying to conceal the fear of being targeted by the intimidating vampire and of course, failing to do so.

If this was the anime, veins would be showing on top of her head. She hated him before but having him here was a different deal, she was beyond pissed.

"Ahahahah you've fallen so low, dear Hellsing. You are nothing! Not your vampire...not that whore of his". He shouted turning towards her while raising an accusing finger.

"That's it. It is on bitch!!" Inés said as she advanced towards the mad bishop, who was still laughing at the top of his lungs like the mad man he was. "Reza lo que sepas, obispo!!" And with that said she punched him in the face with all her strength and fury, which was not much, but apparently was enough to make a loud crack echo through the halls of the museum as a pointed nose broke and a bishop fell to the ground on his butt. Blood was flowing from his wound nonstop while he tried to cover his broken face with his now red stained gloved hands.

"T-t-this is unacceptable! Y-you won't get away with this! ANDERSON!" In that moment, from the end of the long hallway appeared a huge figure with a shining cross at their neck. He advanced with loud footsteps, bayonets in hand and a speech flowing from his pushed back lips. Alucard reacted quickly, pushing the girl behind him and looking straight at the priest with a huge maniac grin. The tension could be cut with a knife; both of them were laughing hysterically with their weapons ready to attack. The teen just smiled knowingly

"Three, two, one..." Alucard watched her puzzled and was about to ask but the cheery and high pitched voice of his fledgling interrupted him.

"Right this way!" Suddenly, a group of old Asians invaded the scene. And as expected from Inés, both psychopaths retreated with a round of giggles in the background. Her glee was short lived though when a green hard stare pined her to the ground. She smiled up at his serious expression.

"You have great taste in art, but a horrid one in allies, lass" The sound of metal reached her ears as he moved his swords from the 'cross' pose. "The path of redemption is still at your grasp, God is forgiving. Don't let the darkness temp you". And with that said and a last angry look at the midian, he was gone in a cloud of bible pages. A long silence...

"I'M NOT WITH HIM!!!" The Spanish huffed out of breath. This was going to be a long adventure.

Inés started to leave when someone caught her hand and held it in a tight grip, turning her over to meet angry red irises narrowing at her.

"Do not do that ever again". The old vampire said with a dark look in his face and a threatening voice.

"Do what?" Inés fidget uncomfortably under Alucard's intense gaze. He stood there for a minute, just glaring at her.

"Running away from me. Go with Seras". She looked down, unmoving and made a strangled noise that, to him, sounded like a whimper some wounded animal would make. His voice was still dark although it had softened a bit.

"You aren't going to cry because of this, are you?" He said with a scowl, not wanting to play babysitter with a moody teenager.

"No. It's not that..." She gave a little squeeze. "You're still holding my hand..." She wondered how they would felt without the white cloth surrounding them. She quickly shook her head when a not so good thought crossed her mind before it could develop in something else. However, she couldn't fight the blush that crept into her cheeks taking up the rest of her face and part of her neck again. _"Damn..."_

He looked down at their intertwined hands for a second only to let go of angrily and fade into the wall next to her. Before he was fully gone, however, he took notice of her flustered face and chuckled darkly, wondering just how low it went.

 **"Don't get yourself in trouble"** A cry escaped the girl's lips as well as some other words no respectable lady should ever say.

"You're lucky that I have a crush on you" The words came as an angry whisper she was sure only her would hear. When she looked up, she was proved wrong. Just her luck.

The Vampire King had stopped abruptly, he wasn't looking at her but she knew.

He had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish words
> 
> Pray whatever you know, bishop!
> 
> \----------
> 
> So here is another chapter! :D As you may know already, I just love cliffhangers XD and making the characters suffer...coz I'm evil >:) and I have nothing better to do. 
> 
> A very delighted writer
> 
> Väl Apple


	11. Gentlemen, we are Nazis!

"I...I..." She stuttered, her mind running at an alarming speed while her eyes went wild, trying to focus on anything but the imposing vampire now towering over her. She felt exposed and tiny standing so close to a not amused Alucard and just when she thought the situation couldn't go worse, the now familiar burning in her chest started all over again.

Ignoring the increasing pain, she focused on HIM. He wasn't laughing, not even smirking. He was not amused. And his full attention was on her. She visible shivered under his gaze but refused to let her weakness show and instead she just stared back at him, wishing she could be anywhere but there. Their little contest ended when a pale and quite thin lip was pulled up, showing his all too evident disgust with the declaration.

"Foolish mortal". He growled between gritted teeth. Eyes showing some unknown emotion.

"Wait! A-Are you just going to leave me here? What if something happens? I-it will be your fault!" She whined as he turned his back to her, not listening to her pleads.

"Nothing will happen". He spat angrily under his breath.

Inés stood there with her mouth opening in order to spat a bitter remark only to close it seconds later due to a lack of a proper answer. She was left alone and shocked when he disappeared into the wall again, this time not coming back. A sudden wave of disappointment and sadness overcame her and the physical pain was pushed aside and forgotten as a more intense pain took over her, showing itself in the form of tiny beads of water that run down her cheeks. She coughed awkwardly just to easy some of the tension and straightened her uniform, marching with a steady but somewhat shaky pace towards the exit. A serious and calm expression plastered on her face while the tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

Her mind was plagued with numerous thoughts as she wandered the corridors of the building, most of them no pleasant at all. What was she thinking saying that out loud? She hadn't thought he would overhear her that easily. _Yes, yes you had._ A voice in her head kept saying. She sighed loudly, knowing it to be true for she had done it on purpose, seeking a reaction out of him. Well, she got it, although she didn't like the outcome. She was expecting some laughter, maybe an annoying remark but not that. The young girl grimaced at the look of pure disgust he had given her and at the idea of having to face him again after what happened. She took off the Hellsing shirt, acknowledging the pain at last and feeling hot all of sudden and used it to clean her sweaty forehead and neck; she threw it at a nearby bin with distaste, leaving her dressed in the bottom part of the uniform and a slightly yellowed white tank top. She didn't have o look at the freaking mark to know that it had yet again changed and now she had an idea of why it was happening. Why it hurt so much, she still didn't know. She would have to confirm her suspicions later.

"Seriously, what was I expecting? A declaration of undying love and a kiss?" She finally reached the door that would lead her to the open and with an intake of breath and a wipe of her tear stained face she opened it, head hanging low and eyes fixed on the grown. She was in no mood to see anybody now. "So much for romantic fanfics. Reality sucks, no matter which one".

Inés wasn't paying attention to where she was going and it wasn't until her hip hit a sharp end that she noticed a table was placed in front of her, in fact, lots of tables and chairs were placed all around the space. She lifted her head to see that she wasn't in the museum garden but in its cafeteria. Her eyes traveled from the table she had bumped into to the stools and the big see-through windows from where you could see Sir Integra talking in muffled noises to the bishop that now sported a bandage on his nose. That picture made her smile, until she realized in which part of the museum she was in when she heard the rustle of clothes next to her.

Her smile faded as quickly as it had come.

"Ah, guten tag, fräulein~". A chirpy voce spoke. "Enjoying a bit of art~?"

She turned in an agonizingly slow motion towards the source of the voice and sure enough there they were: The happy major, smiling widely at her and the frowning Doc, creepy as always.

* * *

"I'm starting to think a simple apology won't be enough after what happened with your subordinate". The bandaged bishop said grumpily as he brushed the tips of his fingers tenderly over his swollen nose.

"Don't be a fool, Maxwell! This is no game!" Integra shouted standing up from her seat in the garden table, slamming her hands on its surface and making the black notebook in front of her bounce. "We both know the extent of the situation. We have no time to be wasting arguing over trivial matters when the safety of not only London but the whole word could be pretty much at stake". She said sitting back on the white chair while she exhaled an annoying breath. This was the exact reason why she didn't like cooperating with Iscariot, they were too self centered and selfish about everything that involved her own organization.

The scowling bishop threw the notebook at her with distaste, knowing that she was right but too prideful to admit it. He would have to deal with the Hellsing leader and her new recruit later. He frowned in deep thought. Maxwell let his mind wander for a bit over that topic, seeing as Integra was too busy reading the information about Millennium. The new recruit...She was certainly too young to be a part of any of the protestant's armies but she had to be an important part of her schemes if she kept that vampire pet of hers close to the girl. He resisted the urge to bite his nails in concentration; he had to investigate it.

"If what this says is true, then we have a bigger problem in our hands than we first thought". The blonde said giving the notebook back as her eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger. Millennium was not an enemy they should sub estimate.

"For once, we agree on something". The bishop answered waving his hand tiredly, eyes half lidded in an expression that could only mean exasperation. That wasn't going to be the last time they would have to work together and both of them knew it.

As the conversation between the now forced allies continued outside the building, oblivious to what was happening on the inside, Inés was struggling with herself to not let panic take over her mind. Her hopes of being rescued from the risky situation she was in disappeared when she saw both of them leaving. She was snapped out of her thoughts of despair when her shoulder was griped firmly by a gloved hand.

"Madam, did you know those people?" His heavily accented voice made her heart beat faster with fear at the possibility of her imminent death. She turned around quickly; sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Wh-What people? Those people? Nah, I don't know them. I couldn't even saw them properly without...my...glass-" Inés stopped abruptly and looked up to see the creepy and cold smile that the blood covered doctor was giving her, his eyes glinting with an unknown purpose behind those weird looking glasses. She wet her lips nervously, tasting the sweat that now run down her face and took a step back while her eyes fixed in the also smiling mayor who was sitting calmly on a chair as he drank from a cup. "I-I really have to go, It's getting late". She said circling the Doc and not noticing the funny look the mayor had while looking at her.

"We saw you before in the museum, talking to a man in red. Do you know him?" He continued casually with a sigh, ignoring her previous statement as two men she didn't know were there took out their pistols which made her almost trip with her own feet. How the hell hadn't she noticed them before?! They were just standing there the whole time! The Spanish kept walking towards the door in hopes of getting out of there by some miracle but she was stopped when the same gloved hand from before took a hold of her shoulder again, this time in a painful grip.

"I think you do". The colour was drained from her face and her legs trembled at the statement. "Why don't you stay for a bit longer? I'm sure the mayor would...love to have a conversation with you" The teen saw with wide eyes as her last chance at escaping evaporated when the soldiers positioned themselves in front of the door, pistols aimed at her.

* * *

"What do you mean she is not with you!?" By this moment Integra was red with anger, anger directed at her incompetent servant who, apparently, couldn't fulfill a simple order.

Alucard had been outside, thinking about what had happened in the last hour while waiting for his master to appear so he could go back to his chambers and have a much needed meal. He had been looking at the setting sun as he recalled his conversation with the human girl. The girl was a fool and he knew that it was only, as she had called it, a crush but that had stirred some memories he thought he had forgotten centuries ago. Maybe he was too harsh with her... He snorted at the idea; he was feeling pity for her. Apparently he had been thinking too much for when he came back to reality, the moon was high in the night sky and Integra was next to him, yelling at him about the human teen.

"What?" That was all he could muster. A wandering expression still plastered in his face.

The Hellsing leader was taken aback for a moment. Has she just surprised The No-Life King daydreaming? She shook her head mentally, it was probably her imagination, she had had a long day.

"The Spanish girl, Alucard. Where is she?!" She could swear her head was going to explode with so many complications.

Where was she, indeed? He had left her in the museum but she should have found her way out by now. Something wasn't right. His eyes narrowed at the new presence he felt as his hand rested on both his guns.

"Master, get to the car, there are vampires in this building". Cassul and Jackal were out of his coat by now.

"What?! Should I call the Wild Geese?" She said, preparing herself for the attack.

"That won't be necessary; there are only a couple of them". Integra scoffed, she really couldn't have a moment to relax could she? Alucard looked at her sideways before setting his sight on the building. "You should go back to the HQ and rest".

"Don't give me orders, servant" She barked at him, but deep inside, Integra knew he somehow cared for her...In his own special way, she concluded with a sigh. "Come back right after you deal with those vampires and for God shake, bring the girl with you". Both master and servant smirked at her comment for it was the first time he had had a difficult time following an order.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The silence was broken suddenly by a horrid woman scream and the faint scent of blood that only the vampire could catch. His fangs lengthened and his pupils dilated at the smell as he quickly recognized it.

"Bring her back alive no matter what, that's an order!" The blonde woman entered the car as it engine came to live with a loud noise. "If something happens to her, it will be your fault". She finished her sentence rolling up the vehicle window. Seconds later, it was fading in the distance. Alucard gritted his teeth and held his guns in an iron grip, eyes glowing in anger as another scream pierced the air. He didn't wait for the third one to be heard, he took off towards their source; no one touched what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Väl Apple here! Now that the OC has been introduced to everyone in the series, the fun can begin mwahahah. Also I hate to read long author notes in fanfics so I'll keep mine short but that doesn't mean I'm not happy with you, lovely readers -^^- It always lightens up my day to see favourites and comments supporting this story. I'm so happy to know that so many people have a good time reading this.
> 
> 'Till next time my lovely readers!


	12. The day all went wrong

"Aaahhhhh!!!" Inés couldn't help but scream out in pain as her blood coated the polished floor beneath her. They had shot her in the leg so she couldn't run. Seems she ended up with the only clever villains who thought before acting and they didn't look as if they would tell her any of their evil plans either. In fanfiction the main character was always saved at the end of the day by Alucard or in other cases, Seras. She really hoped it was the latter; she had no intention of facing that asshole right now. So she needed time, she couldn't defend herself nor call for others help but she could hope. As much as that pained her deep in her pride, she would just hope for now. That train of thought didn't last much however, and vanished as soon as she felt her leg go numb and practically useless, which made her fall promptly.

She was tired. Tired of this situation, tired of this universe and just tired in general. Her breath came out in short, heavy pants which became increasingly fast with each one she took. She had proved herself useless in this fiction world, failing to protect herself over and over again. She had been licked by a creepy dude, twice, taken hostage by a vampire only to end up being kidnapped by humans (if she could call them that) afterwards; she had fallen multiple times and she had been hurt by a bullet and insulted by a bishop. All of that, however, paled in comparison to her actual situation. Now, she was being threatened by freaking Nazis who had yet to say why they were doing it on the first place. Excluding, of course, the fact that they were evil Nazis. Inés wanted to cry out of frustration, she really did, when the pressure of the recent events suddenly was coming down upon her shoulders and heart. She wanted to be far from danger, far from vampires and, over all, far from Alucard. She bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from shouting and decided to ignore the pang of pain that rose in her chest at the memory of the vampire King and focused instead on the sudden pain that began to spread from her stomach. Everything stood still around her and for a moment she forgot how to breathe as warm blood blocked her nose and she gagged trying not to choke on it. The teen took a shaky breath through her mouth after what she felt was an eternity and finally let the tears she had been holding seconds ago run free down her pale cheeks. Slowly, her now wet brown eyes met the Doc's as her bottom lip started to quiver when she registered the smoke, her own hand coming up to rest on the spot of the fresh bullet wound. As darkness began to creep at the end of her vision and black dots danced before her eyes she could only think about how much she wanted to go home, back to her boring but safe live. She was going to die, of that she was sure.

"Now, little one, you understand that we can't let such a marvelous opportunity escape us" The always happy major said, drinking the last of his coffee with a crazed look. "You appeared just in time. We thought we would have to stop now that we came this far. You see, SHE isn't of any use to us anymore. Long gone and useless" A sad frown overtook his face in mock pity.

The frightened teen couldn't say a word nor move as her blood kept pouring out from her stomach, through her shirt and glove, staining her hand and the floor beneath her. Inés didn't have the strength to press on the wound anymore and to be fair, she didn't care about it either

 _"Maybe if I die here, I'll wake up in my world"._ Her hopes were interrupted when she watched wide eyed how the Doc pulled out an empty syringe out of his bloodied pocket. On the distance and over the deadly silence that was present in the room, fast steps were heard approaching, which made the fat blonde Nazi's grin ever wider before her.

"Of course you won't live to see it, but that is just a little mishap we shouldn't need to worry about. After all, SHE was already dead when we took her. And worked just fine" He finished with a childlike joy in his voice. Clear excitement written all over his face.

"M-Mi-...na." The withe clad doctor was mere inches from her when he abruptly stopped. The smiles fell for a second only to be replaced by more sinister grins. "Mina Harker" Inés finally said between ragged breaths. She was finding breathing a rather difficult task by now and the blood, now sliding down her chin, kept gagging her. They thought she was the same as her? That she had Alucard's blood in her? She knew she should panic or at least be afraid but she found that she was too weak already to do any of those things.

"Indeed, miss. Now if you please, I need to take a sample" He commented casually, his weird glasses reflecting the moonlight, giving him a more menacing appearance. Or maybe it was just her and her now fading vision.

CRASH!!!

Before the tip of the syringe could touch her skin, the door was blown up sending one of the guards flying towards the window which broke with his weight, a bunch of glass pieces flying across the room. The other had his throat cut in a matter of seconds. His blood painted the nearest wall with a spray of red as his body landed lifeless on top of the Doc. He quickly freed himself tough and, with a scowl adorning his sharp face, he took the delighted major with him and fled the place through the broken window as fast as they could, not looking behind. However in their place came a bunch of soldiers quite similar to those who had just been killed.

 _"Just, where did they come from?"_ Among the chaos of the starting battle, she could make out the silhouette of a tall and strong body with a long coat. Squinting her eyes she focused in his broad shoulders and short hair. Her eyes were still blurry for the lack of glasses but the shape they could make through the dust was definitely not of vampiric nature as the sword wielding figure launched at the uniformed Nazis. She felt more blood pouring out of her and her previous injuries and adventures finally took a toll ok her. The young girl slid down the wall. She was going to die, of that she was sure for no human could sustain such wounds and survive much longer after. Inés wondered again if she would die for real or if she would come back to the real world to discover this was just a bad dream; because the more time she spent in this little adventure, the more she believed this was a nightmare and not her wish. A sparkle of light flashed through the midst of gore, a small sword sank with a loud crack into the stone. The Spanish recognized at last who it belonged to.

"Anderson...?" He wasn't supposed to be here...this soldiers weren't supposed to be here. Her presence was changing things. She was still awake, she knew that. But she couldn't feel anything and for once, she didn't want to fight back the tiredness that overcame her. She was tired...tired and heartbroken...Tired, heartbroken and dying.

"Aye, lassie. Don't you die on me yet, I have some questions myself for ye". Despite all the chaos and death surrounding the teen, a small laugh like sound left her unmoving form. It sounded more like a tired groan, but it was enough for her unusual rescuer to know she was still alive.

Unusual...and unwelcome, for as much as she was grateful for the help, Anderson wasn't known for his kind ways towards those who weren't on his side. It was unimportant though, unless he could (and was willing) to share some of his regenerative powers with her, Inés wouldn't be able to answer anything from anyone ever again.

It was during this train of thought that some kind of buzzing noise made itself present among the shouts and moans of the battle still occurring before her. At this point, the young girl was amazed she could still pick up sounds at all but thinking again, maybe it was just some signal of her imminent demise. Didn't they say you went numb when your time comes and you lose all feeling? Perhaps this was it. The buzz however became more persistent with the second and as the last soldier fell and the silence reigned once more in the room, she could see through her glassy eyes Anderson's bayonet being replaced by a phone. The words were drowned and the images became blurry so she didn't make out what was being said nor done from that point. Everything was a mix of moving colours, with one huge growing dot of blue. Cold hands, or what she thought were hands started moving her, but soon stopped and were replaced by some sort of cloth which was then firmly pressed against her wounds.

"-n't-ve" The blue spot was trying to say something. "y-r-bleeding" Ah, that she knew, she was bleeding and quite badly may she add. "I'll-dge-you" He what? Well, no matter what he said, she was going to find out soon.

* * *

Anderson was slicing through the fake vampires with ease, they were no match for him, he didn't care for them. No, his mind was on the heavily wounded girl behind him. He has first seen her on that cursed street where he had been hunting monsters and heathens; she had appeared out of nowhere: a flash of light and she was there. His curiosity has raised then and he had planned to speak to this strange woman, but then that filthy Hellsing pet had stepped out of his dark hole and had taken her. Next time he saw her was in this same museum and she was wearing Integra's organization uniform. Was there any possibility that protestant order had something to do with this? He was sure they were not above using sorcery, they already worked with vampires. Anyhow, he wanted answers and he wouldn't have them if she died.

Finishing of the last freak he finally acknowledged the ringing device as he turned to the young one, and made a face when he saw the shape she was in. Enemy or not, it pained him greatly to see a child hurt. Maxwell wanted him back, the meeting had ended. He sighed, pocketed his phone again and approached the teen. He tried moving her to put her on a table or on a more comfortable position, but he soon discovered that was a bad idea so he instead took out some bandages and pressed them to the wounds.

"Don't move, you are bleeding. I'll try and bandage ye".

He was just finished with the more lethal ones when the annoying buzz came again. Growling under his breath at his apprentice made boss, he stood up from his crouched position in front of the girl and took off with a sparing glare towards her. With a lot of luck, she'll survive. "I'll come back for ye" Inés was left alone once more, but at least, she wasn't bleeding as profusely as before. Her eyes searched for movement on the room but they found none, everyone was gone or dead and there she sat with a bunch of vampire Nazi corpses and broken furniture.

Step.

If she could move she would have jumped.

Step.

He was coming back. So soon? Damn it. She wanted to, at least, die in some relative peace.

Step.

She closed her eyes. Was she going to be kidnapped again? How many hands was she going to be passed through before this nightmare ended?

Stop.

"I leave you alone for a second and this is what happens?" that voice was so deep...actually it was too deep to belong to her priest hero. "Do you like being in danger? Maybe you do and you are more stupid than I thought" It also sounded like the person was...angry? Frustrated? It definitely didn't sound good. The voice went quiet after a moment. Maybe they were gone too? They had go- "You are dying" It seems today was the day of stating the obvious.

In an instant, in some part of the blurred world that was her vision, a bright red glow appeared, followed by a low growl and a hand latching itself around her throat. Warm liquid flowed into her mouth.

 _"Weird. I believe I was spitting blood, not swallowing it"_ And with that last thought, the hand released her and Inés fell forward. Out of consciousness and into the arms of a rather pissed of Alucard.

"Bring her back alive no matter what indeed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Väl Apple here! Informing from the Välcave.
> 
> Untill next time, lest hope that is sooner than this time.
> 
> Buenas noches (o días, no sé desde donde o cuando leeréis esto). Sigo viva y escribiendo desde mi Välcueva.


	13. Aknowledgement

_"Bring her back alive no matter what indeed" That had been his master's order and there was no way around it. Alucard had gritted his teeth when he had felt the dimming glow of the seals disappear completely. He had had not intended for this night to end like this nor for this girl to be so much trouble._

Gloved fingers clenched at the thought of what he had been forced to do and red eyes narrowed at the still lingering taste of his own blood in his mouth, a mock of disgust marring it. The glass he had been holding for some time now cracked under the pressure.

_The vampire's mind had kept going into circles about what had happened, making him angrier and frustrated. This hadn't lasted long though because it had been in that moment when he had heard a soft moan of pain. Blinking, as if he had just been woken from a dream (he found himself doing that quite often these days), he had quickly looked down to find the passed out girl in his arms. Apparently the blood had taken effect if she could produce sound again._

Alucard emptied the contents of the broken glass and carefully put it back on the round table. He run a hand through his messy short hair, letting out a big puff of air as his back hit the wood of his throne like chair. He didn't want to deal with this kind of thing now. It's not as if he really cared for her at all, he was just bored and her blood was too good and he had found some entertainment. True, it would be a shame she died so quickly, but her life was not something he valued at this point. Red eyes closing, he just hoped his blood wouldn't change her at all and that his master found that girl's family so he could be left alone again.

_The Midian had taken advantage of the moment to truly look at the young woman for the first time, while she was still unconscious and she couldn't run or scream or cry. Sigh. His little human was a little wreck. Her blood caked part of the exposed skin and most of her clothes and its smell was pungent in the air, her hair plastered to the face and shoulders due to a heavy coat of sweat and dried black crusts of blood tangled themselves between the oily strands. None of these things seemed to_ _bother the vampire for he wasn't paying attention to the wounds nor the sweet, tempting liquid that he fought so hard not to notice, Alucard was looking at her face, as if trying to decipher who this somehow mysterious girl was. If he was paying attention, he would have probably seen the bandages and the obvious scent of the priest in her._

"Inés" His mind had just provided. Her name was Inés. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling with this new revelation. Why did his brain decide to give him that information now? He uncrossed his legs and intertwined his fingers, changing positions so he was leaning forward now.

_She was so young and although he didn't know her exact age, he could guess she couldn't be older that twenty, he even doubted she was near that age. Alucard was aware that in the current time this age was considered young but coming form a time in which children were not considered as such from the age of fourteen or even before that, he couldn't help but see her as a woman. A woman who had gone through a lot in a very short time (he readjusted her so she was fully facing him now), a woman who had back talked him and taunted him (his eyes became softer, although it was almost unnoticeable), a woman he knew was mature for her supposed age (his fingers brushed away the hair that covered her pale face), a woman who was awake and looking at him with wide eyes._

_"Good evening" he vampire had said with a smug grin._

_A woman who had just screamed like a banshee in his ear and had proceeded to punch him in the face._

_He knew he should not have given her his blood, that punch hurt more than it should have. Alucard had clutched his nose out of surprise as he glared accusingly at her. Meanwhile, the teen had woken completely and was looking frenetically around the room. When her eyes had landed on him again, a spark of recognition had made itself present in them and with a small yelp; she had risen to her feet. Swaying a bit due to the tiredness that still lingered, she had taken a hold of the window to help her shaking legs._

_"I'm...I'm sorry?" she had carefully said. "I...I thought you were another person" her voice had come stronger this time. "What are you doing here?" WHAT!? She had had the nerve to sound offended when she asked that question._

_"Fulfilling orders! Because some GIRL decided to be an idiot" he had said between gritted fangs, rising to his full height and looming over her as if she had been his next victim. His patience had been running thin._

_"If you hadn't abandoned me in a vampire infested place, you shouldn't be fulfilling orders! So who is the idiot?!" Before the last word was said, the woman had been pinned to the same window frame she had been holding for support, a familiar hand around her neck. She had gasped for air and for once, she had been afraid. Good, she should know her place._

_"Watch your tongue, girl" or you may lose it, he had added in his mind. Screaming, begging, he had expected those, but what she had said afterwards had taken him by surprise._

_"Inés, m-my name is I-Inés" Her eyes were half closed and she was struggling to breathe_ _yet she had chosen her last words to be her name._

The Vampire King laughed at the situation and he kept on laughing, a sinister echo following him. He wasn't expecting such fire after almost dying, but then again his blood was extremely powerful on humans. He must admit that, although he was furious, deep down he felt some amusement for the defiance. He let her live. Of course, it was a direct order from his master, but... He wondered if it had been just that. Alucard dreaded to admit it, had started to like the gir- No, Inés.

* * *

Brown eyes opened slowly when a source of light hit their closed lids, making them itch. They blinked a couple of times before they got adjusted to the new environment and lighting of the room she was in now. She didn't remember how she had gotten there but the teen had some slight idea of who had brought her to the mansion again. How did she know she was in the Hellsing Headquarters again? Easy, Inés was laid in the same large bed she once had awoken in and before her, a blonde petit woman, also known as Seras, was standing straight and unmoving as a tree in front of her.

Inés stared, Seras stared back. This went on for a whole minute until the draculina shyly decided it was time to break the silence.

"Ejem.." She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Emm... hello?" She stuttered at first, but she quickly changed her mood, as if she suddenly had remembered she was a soldier and the one supposed to 'take care' of her. "My name is Seras Victoria and I'm a soldier of Hellsing and I've been assigned to look after you for the time being" Her serious tone didn't go along her appearance but it worked well with the intensity of her glare. It wasn't a particularly angry glare so Inés was calm, for now.

"Ah...Ok. Mmmm....I'm Inés Conde" She started as if she had somehow forgot how to speak English for a minute. She didn't know how to behave nor proceed from this point if things were going to be different as from they were in the manga. "I'm a high school student and I've been kidnapped by you" The Spanish finished a bit unsure.

"Oh, dear, no! You haven't been kidnapped, you are here for your protection" Seras said happily. There, that's the character she knew,

"So, I can leave?" Fat chance. She already knew the answer to that question. She thought while lifting herself off the bed and walking to stand near her new 'captor'. _"Weird, I don't feel tired nor hurt and I'm sure I was dying just a minute ago?"_

"Well, no" The fledgling answered sheepishly. "B-but that doesn't mean you can't walk around or talk to people, the Wild Geese are a funny bunch and Walter is kind and nice and... I believe that is all. But, believe me, it's not that bad in here" She was rambling now; talking to herself mostly for Inés was not paying attention to anything she was saying. She was more preoccupied with looking at every dark spot of the room because, you know, one could never be cautious enough when dealing with Dracula. When she made sure they were alone, she focused on her body. There were some bandages but they were relatively clean and she couldn't feel any cuts or bruises.

"And that's why I'll make sure you won't be alone nor lonely. I would know about that" Apparently Seras had finished her little monologue and she hadn't noticed she wasn't being heard. She looked quite sad and apologetic now and that's when it clicked. If she had fallen in this world right after the Valentine's attack, Seras was newly turned and thus still an undeveloped character. She haven't gained the trust of Integra nor the approval of Alucard and she probably didn't drink blood yet so she was pretty much still a girl in a place she didn't know. A wave of empathy flowed through her. Inés took both her hands and without thinking about what she was about to say, she smiled at Seras, a genuine smile.

"I'm sure you'll become a great person AND vampire one day. Your father would be proud"

Blue eyes widening madly and mouth hanging open in a silent question, Seras felt the sting of tears threating to fall. She didn't know how the girl in front of her knew about her father, had she told her that in her rant? However, it didn't matter to her right now. She was pretty sure she had just made a friend.

Inés hissed when she felt a bit of pain in the odd tattoo and her hand instinctively rose to the spot. She stopped halfway to its destination when she realized the pain was gone in a matter of seconds. That wasn't supposed to happen, each time it hurt more and more so why din't it now? That thought brought her back to her body condition as she started to remember swallowing blood and Alucard oddly cradling her. Her eyes met those of the draculina, searching for confirmation of her suspicions. When the other girl slowly nodded, Inés world came crushing down, her head hurt. She took heavy breaths to calm herself, she closed her eyes, she needed to calm down before...

"THAT FUCKING JERK! GOD!" She could be dead right now; she could be back to her country, her city, her WORLD. But NO, that...that IDIOT had to spoil everything. HOW could she ever had a crush on him was beyond her. He was unbearable, egocentric and psychopathic. Seras, at this point, had stepped aside and was looking at her with a mix of sympathy and worry. Inés, for her part, had turned so her back was facing the vampire and the door. "I hate him" She almost whispered. Sighing, she turned around to tell Seras she was going to need some paper and pen, after all, she now knew why and when the change in her tattoo happened and she needed to write down some things. Her face came into contact with the wall. Damn, she hadn't been looking where she was going and had stepped to close to the end of the room...Although she didn't remember walking so much around. She pushed the wall with one of her hands while the other run through her hair; she needed a long and intense shower. The appendage that was currently pressed against the stone felt inexplicably warm so, clearly, the teen looked for the source of this heat.

Stare.

She hissed through clenched teeth with closed eyes and an expression of pure contained anger. A single brow rose as her head titled slightly to the side. Without looking up, she spoke.

"Alucard..."

"Good morning, my little human. Now that you are awake, my master would like to have a word with you" The smugness of his voice made her angrier. Just a few hours ago he looked like he wanted to kill her and now he acted as if she was his best pal. _"How strange"_ The older vampire thought. Just a moment ago she was swooning over me and now she hates me. And that hand...Oh, that hand was too close to a certain spot, but she seemed unaffected by it as well. _"Strange indeed"_ Had he fell out of her favor? He threw away those thought as soon as they appeared. He'd been alone for far too long if he was upset about a wimpy human not liking him. Yet again, he didn't like to lose and maybe it was just that, he was losing a fight. Well, she had won the battle but the war was still raging. A huge grin appeared on his face and his blood boiled with the promise of winning and more important, entertainment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Väl Apple here! 
> 
> Next chapter is up and new developements happen. Inés had lost interest and Alucard now has interest. Also, has anyone guessed how does the tattoo curse work? ;)


	14. Fanfics for a blonde knight

The walk to Integra's office was being an awkward one, of that Inés was sure. There was silence but it was, somehow, uncomfortable, the only noise being the tip taps of their shoes...well, HER shoes because Alucard made cero noise. Speaking about the devil, she was making her best to ignore the abnormally tall Midian, stealing some glances from the corner of her eye from time to time and on the other hand, he was making his best to gain her attention. It was subtle but it was definitely there, the looks, the way he stood closer than necessary, even the way he walked today was suspicious. She shook her head. She was imagining things for sure, just post-traumatic stress, maybe.

Ines couldn't help, however, the feeling of walking towards a noose or maybe a guillotine as the long, dark hallway reached its end at the base of the stairs. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and clenched her now sweaty hands. She was marching in front of him now "when had that happened?" So she could not see him and that made her nervous for some reason. There were no windows, no doors, just a square shaped light above her signaling the door to the upper levels.

The top other shoe was about to touch the first stone step when she decided to turn around "never turn around in a scary movie" her mind provided in that moment. The sight that met her eyes was...unusually normal. What was she expecting, really? Alucard was still Alucard. No shadow things, no hellhound, no evil grin. She had lived through a lot in a short time and it was starting to take a toll. Inés paused in the middle of her relived sight/laugh and did a double take. No evil grin, just a normal smile.

 _"Scary"._ The Spanish girl had decided right there and then that THAT smile was definitely scarier. 

Her eye twitched as she made a face. A strained smile curved her lips in response to his. She turned around slowly after what felt like an eternity and began to climb the stairs.

"Ok" she exhaled as her legs made their way up. "That was by far the weirdest thing of the day". She couldn't feel him anymore behind her so she assumed the vampire had just left. A blinding light, that wouldn't have been so blinding had the hallway been better illuminated, made her blink a couple of times and cover her eyes. There, before her, stood the god damn vampire, still smiling gentlemanly and holding the door for her. She knew how to deal with the crazy count, the one she had info about because of her unhealthy obsession with Dracula but this...this man was not something she was ready for. Inés side stepped him careful of not to touch him and kept going, vampire on tow.

* * *

She felt watched. Integra was watching her, Alucard was watching her, even that bust over the window was watching her... And she felt...dumb.

"So, let me get this straight" Integra said indulgently albeit with a bit of irritation, taking a long drag of her cigar. "You came from another world" She breathed deeply. "And somehow, you were transported here by...a witch" Her speech was slow and her words soft, as if the knight was talking to a child. "And you said the only way to go back is lifting the curse on your chest?" She finished pointing at her covered tattoo. She had been given another uniform, this time with pants for what she was oh so grateful. The blonde's tone was clear, she didn't believe her and to be fair, it was understandable.

"Yes" Inés answered quietly. "Sir" She didn't have to turn around to know the red clad vampire was laughing his ass of at her expense. The jerk probably was having the time of his life. Other worlds, witches, comics in which they are just fable? She would laugh to. But that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Her face was practically a tomato right now.

"Miss Conde, I understand you are under a lot of stress, but I run a serious institution and I don't have time for this nonsense" Integra stood up, placing her gloved hands on the table. The girl looked up in disbelief at the older woman. "You can go back to your room, rest and then we can talk again. With clear minds and no..." she looked at the still laughing vampire. "...Interruptions"

"B-but. Sir I-" she was stopped however before she could argue. She was being dismissed without a solution and without an explanation. _"The hell?"_ The teen thought. They deal with vampires, werewolves and regenerators but a chat about magic and they mark you as mad or delusional. Inés was trying to control her anger and pent up frustration but it was all for none when Integra had the audacity to open the door and waving a hand for her to go. "No"

"No?" The Hellsing heir asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice while circling her like a lion would his prey. Was she trying to intimidate her?

"No" Ines crossed her arms and got up from the chair. "No. I'm not leaving until you, at least, have the decency of pretending to listen to me" Both master and servant looked surprised at this new turn of events. "I've been attacked by vampires, ghouls and fucking Nazis, kidnapped twice and forced to drink HIS blood" This was said pointing an accusatory thumb in the direction of the now more serious vampire. "And now you intend to just pat me on the back like a petulant child and left me in the dark? I deserve an explanation and I demand an apology. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful you saved my life, but I'd like to be treated like a person not a fucking thing". She has panting and breathing hard when she finished her rant, her heart was beating faster that she thought it could and her face no longer sported an embarrassed blush but a frown and a scowl. She was sure her accent had spilled at more than one point and she really shouldn't have talked like that to the leader and master of a military organization and Alucard but she was pissed and at least she had maintained a bit of dignity during her speech. No shouting, just really angry words.

Integra regarded her with a cold expression and the vampire had an unreadable look in his eyes. For a moment she thought she'd fucked up and they were going to kill her or something but then the lady spoke.

"I apologize" her voiced matched her face." I apologize for treating you like...a thing...You are right. You have the right to know what will happen to you now" She walked to her desk and opened a drawer, taking out a Hellsing emblem. "Since you know too much about us you will remain under strict vigilance until we can trust you enough with this information" she gave the piece of cloth to her. "Since you drank Alucard's blood, you will remain here for your own protection. We don't want another Nazi problem". She closed the drawer and lit another cigar. "Don't worry, the effects will wear out in time if you don't consume more of it" at this Integra sent a piercing glare at the Midian who only lifted a black eyebrow in question. She put a hand at Ines' back and quietly led her out of her office. The girl absentmindedly rubbed the black spot on her chest while she processed everything. By the time she focused again, she was in the hallway, vampire on tow and door closing in her face, a Hellsing shield in her hand.

"By the way, miss. Keep up that attitude, you will need it here. Welcome to Hellsing" And with that she was left alone.

"One less" she whispered after a couple of minutes. Alucard looked at her in a confused way although the same gleam as before was still in his eyes. Sighing Inés decided to explore her temporal home, her new shadow following after her only a few steps behind.

* * *

Alucard observed the girl with a new found interest. What a character she hid under that tiny frame! He had initially been furious that the little human had dared raise her voice and speak like that to his master, but that emotion had been quickly replaced by a curiosity and a bit of respect. At least she was standing up to herself although it was against Integra. The anger had vanish completely though after she had agreed with the teenager. He was surprised to say the least. His eyes narrowed and his mouth in a thin line, Alucard knew she was hiding something from them but it was not his place to ask. Integra would tell him when the time comes. That, however, had left the vampire to dive even further in that new feeling towards Inés. He watched her, she was probably nervous about it, he didn't care. The vampire had to admit that she wasn't hard to look at and she was a curious creature with a sharp tongue. He wasn't sure if that was enough to turn her or not yet. Alucard shook himself at that thought, change her? Where had that come from? He wasn't going to turn her into a vampire, the little thing was just something to entreating himself out of boredom and his master would have his head if he brought another fledgling. No, he would not turn her, but he would continue to pester her for a bit longer, after all, he had a war to win.

* * *

The room was eerie quiet, with just her breathing and the now retreating steps. She waited for a couple of minutes more before deciding to move from the door. Integra approached her desk and let herself fall into her leather chair with a contemplative face and a chuckle. She pushed a couple of buttons on the phone and rolled her tension filled shoulders. A voice came from the speaker a minute after.

"Sir" Walter's voice was polite as always. "You'd be pleased to know that we have been able to salvage the memory card if not the entire device, although I suspect it will not work again as it is quite shattered".

"Thank you, Walter". She hesitated. "And the files?" The young knight leaned closer to the phone as if to hear better.

"Photos, drawings, texts, among others. Not everything was recovered, it is a...fairly new technology I must say, but it was enough, Sir". A long pause followed this statement, Integra looked away in thought and a bit of worry her mouth opening and closing trying to form a response. "Sir?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you again, Walter. Notice me if you find anything else and make sure everything is destroyed, we don't need any more problems" She ran her hand over her mouth and sighed.

"Of course, Sir" The call ended with a resounding beep and the room felt silent again. She flipped through a brown folder which only contained an out of focus photograph, obviously taken in a hurry and a name: Inés Conde.

"Other world indeed" Integra let out a dry laugh as she threw the file across the wooden table. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Väl Apple here! I know there isn't much romance in this one, but I needed to get this out of the way. Enjoy and thanks for reading!


	15. Lust for knowledge

Inés smiled and lifted her upper lip with two fingers, looking at her reflection's fangs for the tenth time before deciding they were not going to change. The girl groaned and pulled away from the mirror. She had been in the bathroom for quite some time now, the only place where the vampire wouldn't follow her, and she had a bit of privacy and a moment to think. The teen's current line of thought was about her strange situation. Inés was in Hellsing, somehow linked now with Alucard due to her drinking his blood, and cursed. Her head fell into her open hands as she slumped over the sink in defeat. Every fangirl dream had become her personal nightmare. She dried her face and hair a couple of times more before throwing the towel over her shoulder and getting out.

He was there when she opened the door to 'her' bedroom. Of course he was there. His red-clad form towering over her and everything in the room.

 _How the hell is he so tall? He is from the middle ages,_ Inés thought while she awkwardly sidestepped him to reach her bed. She had showered and redressed in the Hellsing uniform, much to her annoyance. But it was the only thing she had, so she had to make do. Her hair was still a bit damp because, apparently, they didn't know of the power of a hair dryer in this house. She could feel his eyes following her every movement and, as she sat cross-legged on the surprisingly hard bed—guess not everything is as wonderful and magic as in fanfiction—he moved to sit on one of the chairs.

Inés' eyes scanned the space: nothing too grand but still big enough to fit in with the rest of the mansion. A medium-sized bed on the corner, a closet (empty, she figured) to the right next to a body mirror and a small desk with two chairs, one currently occupied by the jerk, to the left. Next to the bed, a door that led to a small bathroom: sink, toilet and a shower. Finally her eyes landed on the nightstand and the notebook and pen over it. She flipped it open to the first page and began writing.

 **Pros:** being at Hellsing, meeting the characters and living an adventure.

 **Cons:** I'm stuck here, death.

"How old are you?" The notebook would have almost flown from her hands if they weren't holding it in a white-knuckle grip, and a weird strangled and throaty noise came out of her. It had been so silent that for a moment she had completely forgotten about him.

"Em... seventeen?" The teen shrugged. What was the point of lying anyways? Inés carefully and slowly looked back at the notepad in her hands. She could hear, however, a quiet 'mmm' from the jerk.

 **Pros:** being with Alucard, drinking his blood, probably becoming a vampire (is this even a pro?), seeing ghouls, Iscariot and magic.

 **Cons:** _being_ with Alucard, becoming a vampire, death.

"Where are you from?" This next question came with less of a fright but still surprised her. The smug bastard had made himself comfortable on the chair and was happily lounging in it, hands intertwined and legs crossed. That trademark smirk of his on his face.

 _What is this? Twenty questions?_ Inés thought warily. _Is he doing this to get information?_ She looked up at him through her lashes, but her face remained focused on the paper. "I'm from Spain".

"Oh? And do you play the guitar?" He was mocking her. Her eye ticked for a second in restrained anger. She took a deep breath, chuckled mirthlessly and put the notebook and pen down. She looked straight at him.

"I don't know. Do you play the accordion? You know, since you are Romanian." True it was a low blow, topics and stereotypes weren't at all appealing to her, but he had started it. He was surprised. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, smirk gone. It was a bold move, fueled by her stress, anger, and maybe lack of proper sleep and food. Alucard stood up, slowly. He fixed his coat, cravat, and removed his hat and glasses, acting as if he hadn't heard her. And then, he looked straight at the girl, blood-red eyes boring holes into hers. It was in that moment she knew she fucked up.

Inés tried to move quickly and get the hell out from the room, but before she could even blink the vampire was towering over her and the room seemed to get darker, which only accentuated the brightness of his eyes, giving him an eerie look. Her breaths came out in short pants from the tension and she wasn't ashamed of admitting she was scared shitless right now. Alucard was huge in stature, broad-shouldered, and he was freaking Dracula. Hell, even if he was not a vampire he'd still intimidate her. Only a fool wouldn't be scared. He leaned down, noses almost touching.

"Fuck," Inés swallowed the lump in her throat and dared a peak at his eyes. _Why did I do that?_

"So," The vampire began in a deep, menacing voice. "I'm Romanian." He was so close she could perfectly see his fangs as he spoke, the little veins on his pale skin and the slight slit of his pupils. She was sure she'd be able to even count the hairs on his eyebrows if they weren't in such darkness.

"Tell me, little human from another world." She whimpered in fear. She could swear she saw something black and shadowy moving in the corners of her vision. "Tell me what you know." He stepped closer, forcing Inés to half-sit, half-lie on the bed as he caged her with his arms. She dared take another look at his face and what she saw there made her stop her shivering. The usual crazed tint in those vibrant red pools was gone. Instead there was something else, something different; there was determination, hurt and ... hope? So she began with a little more confidence:

"V-vl-" She cleared her throat. "Vlad Dracula the III, son of Vlad the II founder of the order of the dragon, brother to Radu the Handsome. Prince of Wallachia" She spoke barely above a whisper, but the vampire heard her. The intensity of his stare grew a fraction.

"Very perceptive, little human. But anyone could gather that information from a history book." He finally retreated and once more sat on the chair. "Tell me something you shouldn't know." The darkness of the room seemed to disappear, and Inés drew a breath she didn't know she was holding. She clutched her chest over her beating heart, trying to calm herself down. She stood up and carefully walked over to the discarded notebook on the floor; it must have fallen during the vampire's stunt.

"I..." Whatever the young woman was going to say was forgotten when she turned to face him. He had that look on his face again—sorrow, she decided it was. He looked so...human. She felt a knot in her stomach and a rushing feeling of empathy for the undead creature in front of her. Behind all that creepiness and craziness of the monster, she could see the man even for a moment. The teen wasn't looking at Alucard, she was looking at Vlad. It dawned on her, then: it didn't matter this was a fictional story. They were real now, _he_ was real now. A person with wants and needs, with feelings. Hurt, lonely, hopeless and with a past she didn't wish on anyone. Inés was on the verge of tears by this point from the weight that suddenly rested upon her shoulders and from the pain she saw in the man. "I'm sorry"

Confusion, realization, surprise and anger were the emotions that crossed his eyes at that moment. He stood up forcefully, knocking the chair to the floor and quietly but swiftly left the room and those tear filled eyes that, by some reason, affected him. He didn't like what he saw in those eyes...and yet...he felt relieved? That tiny human girl had spoken to him like she would another person, she had looked at him as if he was...human.

The vampire stopped in his tracks. He didn't know yet if he was comfortable with it. He resumed his walk towards his master's office while, she'd want to know the details. On his way there, he rubbed absentmindedly his chest; it felt...weird.

* * *

Inés waited for a minute before daring to move. She sighed, deciding he wasn't coming back and resumed her position on the bed.

 **Pros:** none

 **Cons:** death

 _Why couldn't I have liked Doraemon? Now I would be living harmless non life threatening adventures with a blue robotic cat and writing fanfics and ideas about it_. That thought made her stop abruptly, open a new blank page and take the pen as quickly as she could. She started drawing a replica of the original cursed tattoo.

"Twelve points." Then she drew one similar to the actual mark on her chest. "Seven." An invisible lightbulb turned on above her head. "Maybe..." The girl made twelve points in which she wrote twelve sentences, crossing out five of them "I've been blind and I'm seeing for the first time..." There on the page a list glared back at her:

**Things to do at Hellsing**

**\- Meet Pip.**

**\- Be a part of Hellsing.**

**\- Punch Maxwell.**

**\- Befriend Seras.**

**\- Kiss Alucard.**

**\- Go to Rio.**

**\- Touch Alucard's coffin.**

**\- Touch Vlad's hair.**

**\- Insult Walter.**

**\- Attend the queen meeting.**

**\- Make Alucard cry.**

**\- London war.**

The first five were crossed. And she could feel the pain and then the fading of one of the arms of the black star each time she accomplished one of those things. The Spanish girl remembered writing this list on her phone, the night she appeared in London. Somehow, the witch had cursed her and now she was stuck in this world until she did all of this things. Why would she write such idiotic things?! Touch his coffin and make him cry? Why?! She didn't let it bring her down, though. She now had a purpose and an objective, she could do this. Standing up with a renewed motivation, she marched towards the door and swung it open only to almost fall on top of a petite blonde.

"Seras?" Inés was surprised to say the least.

"Hey. Um...would you like to have a tour of the mansion? Or maybe go for a walk?" The police girl was being so shy and sweet about asking her to hang out that Inés could only smile indulgently at her. Yup, she had indeed befriended Seras.

"Sure. You could show me the firing range. You do have one, don't you? Maybe you can even teach me to shoot!" She was definitely in a good mood now. Seras' eyes shone bright at that idea and quickly took her hand and led her through the house.

* * *

"So?" The smoke of an expensive cigar filled the office while the two current occupants seemed to not care about it.

"The girl, she's seventeen years of age and from Spain." A pregnant pause followed that statement. Sir Hellsing could almost hear the laughs of the Police Girl and the teen through the thick glass as she watched them fool around the fire range alone. At least she didn't seem like a threat just yet. Turning around to face her servant, she spoke again in a more serious tone.

"You know that's not what I asked, vampire."

Chuckling, he took of his glasses and answered her, his gaze vacant as in lost in thought and his fingers playing with the metal and glass.

"She knows." Integra's shoulders visibly tensed. "She knows about my past, about who I...was. That's what she told me, but I'm sure she knows more than just that." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, but otherwise seemed to accept the information. "Why do I feel as if this new development didn't affect you at all?"

"Because it doesn't, in a way." She let herself fall into the leather chair and pondered for a minute before looking directly at Alucard. "I had my suspicions. The team was able to retrieve her phone and they had been working on it for some time now." The Midian raised an eyebrow at that. So that was what his master was hiding from him before. He felt curious about the girl, but not enough to directly ask Integra for answers. He had a hunch, however, that he wouldn't need to. "On the first place, the technology used in that small device was rather... advanced for a mobile phone and then they found text and pictures." She was getting anxious and her voice betrayed her for a moment before she steeled herself. Alucard was one of the few people with whom she let her guard down from time to time. "About us" She answered his unspoken question.

"So you believe her story. That she's from another world" He scoffed at the idea, although he couldn't forget certain details that supported the idea.

"At least from a _future_ world, the date on that phone wasn't close to ours." The iron maiden leaned forward on her desk, crossing her hands in front of her mouth. "That leaves us with the question: is she a victim or the perpetrator?" Deep in thought, she missed how Alucard's head turned to the window when a particularly loud laugh reached his ears. "One way or the other, we cannot let her go yet. She has consumed your blood." Integra glared accusingly at the smirking vampire. "And thus she will be a target and a potential weapon in the right hands. Besides, if what she says is true, then she knows too much to be left alone. You, vampire, will keep an eye on her." She finished her order, pointing a finger at the fire range outside.

"Yes, my master." He mock bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

"And no funny business this time!" That statement was followed by manic-echoing laughing.

* * *

"See? You are not that bad of a shooter. You just need practice!" came the voice of the Police Girl from behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. I also have a great teacher." Inés smirked lightly. She already liked this charac—Seras, she liked Seras. God, it was difficult adjusting to the thought of them being sentient beings. "I'm not getting used to holding a gun yet, though, even if it is this small."

"And you will never will, probably. It's a miracle you haven't shot yourself by now with how trouble-prone you are." Alucard materialized through the wall of the mansion, scaring Inés and making her drop the gun. It fired itself and the bullet grazed one of the many windows.

"At least it wasn't my foot." She felt relieved and a bit downhearted, she really was a clumsy mess.

"Master! Don't scare Inés like that while she's holding a weapon, it's dangerous." Seras was ignored entirely by the older vampire, who had his eyes fixed on the teen in front of him. Feeling rejected, the blonde took the discarded gun and went back inside the building.

"You know you don't have to be a total jerk with her, Vlad. Give the poor girl some time to adjust and you will be surprised." She said teasingly. "About me, well, I think you are right. I'm hopeless and defenseless and I probably need some big, strong guy to help me." The girl bit her lip and smiled at him. Two things stood out to him in this weird scenario: Inés wasn't shouting or fighting with him and she had called him Vlad. Alucard was annoyed and disgusted by the bold act of flirting. "Or maybe I could just charm him with my devilish good looks." She ran a hand through her hair and her small pink tongue wet her lips. Her eyes were glued to his form.

"Woman, no one could find you charming. And drop that horrid act." He sneered at her showing his fangs and decided it was time to leave.

A hand flew to the neck of his coat, gripping a handful of the red fabric, and next thing he knew she had pushed him into a stone bench and was guiding one of his hands until it was holding her head. Then she looked into his deeply red eyes and leaned in. She made a move to pull him closer just to startle him when she sat on his lap instead. He looked confused for a minute, but he relaxed knowing somehow that it made sense. Before he could do anything, though, she started running her slender fingers through his messy hair and scalp, sending a wave of sudden pleasure down his spine that had him slightly arching his back. The pleasure was quickly replaced by a sting of pain when those fingers closed tightly around the locks and she began closing the space between them until her lips where ghosting above his. The girl's hand traveled down teasingly from his head to his chest, leaving a trace of warmth in his otherwise icy skin. His breath caught in his throat when the pale hand journeyed lower, taking hold of his belt, her eyes never leaving his. She lifted her hips so she could reach further and smiled at the dilated pupils of the Midian. He bit his lip, drawing blood when his sharp fang pierced through the skin and imagining it was hers. He couldn't touch her, Integra had forbidden it, yet if this continued, he... He felt something shift at his side and suddenly as fast as it had started, it finished. Her hand was once again up, and in between them with his gun in it.

"It was quite uncomfortable to sit on it," Inés said with a smirk.

Alucard let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, quite disappointed. However, he didn't have time to protest when her lips crashed on his.

* * *

He woke up with a start and if he was able to, a fine layer of sweat would be coating his skin. He looked around, still feeling the ghostly touch of warm hands. It was his chambers, he was sitting on his chair-like throne and he was completely alone.

A dream. It has been a dream. He had never gone to the firing range, instead he had chosen to go straight to the lower levels so he could think about everything that was going on and about _her_. He must have fallen asleep and then that _had_ happened. Alucard run a hand through his hair out of habit but flinched and halted midway, remembering the feeling of her blunt nails not a moment ago. He growled in anger at his own mind and at the girl. Slowly ,he calmed down and closed his eyes to assess the situation.

Lust, he concluded. What he felt for the girl was lust and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Väl Apple here! And with yet another chapter!
> 
> It's a bit longer than the other but things had to be explained so the plot could advance.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you liked it! ;D
> 
> If you want a particular scene from this fic to have a fanart let me know at my DeviantArt (Thepoisonedredapple) or my instagram @tpr_apple. Check it out! :)


	16. The vampire, The witch and the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading: Inés is pronounced as ee-NESH. (requested by a fellow reader)

They were in Brazil—Rio de Janeiro, to be more precise. She didn't have a map and the view from the plane's window was not exactly telling, but she knew the moment the black ink started to burn that they were reaching their destination. The teen also suspected that Alucard's blood was starting to slowly fade now because she could actually feel the pain a little this time and her eyesight was getting worse. Inés took out the pen and little notebook from one of her longcoat pockets and without looking away from the scenery the white fluffy cloud painted, she crossed another line off the paper.

"Going to Rio." She thought reluctantly. This was going to take longer and be harder to do than she had previously planned. When Integra had told her she was going to Rio, everything had become a blur of preparations and warnings until she'd found herself in a formal dress on a private jet with Alucard, Pip and Seras on their way to South America. On the one hand, the teen was elated to finally be advancing the plot but, on the other hand, she wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen once they got there. She observed her flying companions through the reflection on the glass and blinked lazily. At least she could look at the vampire if she got bored. He DID look good with long hair and a suit, and Inés wasn't going to try and fool herself thinking otherwise. _"Goddamn leach and his goddamn attractiveness"._ It wasn't as easy as she thought to get rid of her stupid crush. At least it was just physical attraction and nothing more.

The girl finally tore her eyes away from the glass, blinking, and turned her head to take a direct look at the rest of her companions. Pip sat, his shoulders tense, on one side of the plane. He was trying and failing to be subtle about his scrutiny of the vampire. Speak of the devil, Alucard sat comfortably opposite of the mercenary with a now familiar smug grin and a glass of what she hoped was wine. Inés sat alone and neither of them seemed to mind. She was fine with this; for the moment she needed time to think about the next step she'd take. She reclined her head back into the seat, sleep slowly creeping its way into her tired form.

"Necesito descansar." She had been in this world for several days now and she was still to have some proper sleep. Sure, her wounds were completely healed and she didn't look unhealthy, but she was mentally exhausted and passing out could hardly count as undisturbed sleep. Inés frowned; she'd been doing that far too many times for the past week. Closing her eyes with a sigh, she remembered the last steps that had brought her there, missing the glance the vampire sent her way when she had spoken out loud.

* * *

She was back in the dark void—no taunting voice this time, though. She could barely see her own hands, if she had them, because Inés had no awareness of her physical form or anything around her. With nothing to do but stare at the never-ending darkness, the girl started to walk forward, a strange feeling of confidence and calmness overtaking her.

After what she felt were hours or maybe mere minutes of just walking in the dark, she got tired of not finding anything and decided to turn around and go back to the beginning. Besides, a deep feeling of anxiety was slowly creeping into her. She did just that, but where there had been nothing but darkness before now stood a yellow police tape. Inés looked both sides trying to find its ends or its owner but found neither of them. The teen got as close as she dared to the tape with the idea of jumping over it. However, when she was about to do it her gut stopped her. She had come from that path, but now something told her there was no path anymore. Weirded out and somehow scared, Inés turned around again to continue on her not-so-merry way. Should she be getting used to stranger things happening? She was sure there had been no door there a minute ago. She reached for the knob with trembling hands and quickly swung it open to a small square and sterile-looking room, a table and a chair its only inhabitants, illuminated by what she recognized to be a desk lamp. The girl felt compelled to sit down and, since the door was no more, she did just that.

"Oneiric realms can be quite tricky, can they not? My last time here there were melting clocks and long-legged elephants."

Inés lifted her head so fast that her neck would have hurt had she been awake. In front of her there was now an old woman seated on an armchair while drinking hot chocolate. Inés opened her mouth, but closed it after just a few moments. The woman's eyes never strayed from hers as she took a sip of the brown liquid.

"Don't bother, you cannot talk. The average person doesn't have the power to do so, anyways. You have questions, I have answers. But we don't have much time, so let me go straight to the point. You've fucked up big time, girl."

She took another sip and set a chicken-shaped kitchen timer, placing it on the table.

"You interrupted my spell that night and thus you're here. I'm not getting into details you wouldn't probably understand, but basically you have an objective." She arched her eyebrows while looking downwards and back at her. Taking the hint, Inés repeated her gesture and found her list on the table in her handwriting. "Complete the tasks and you'll be back home, get it? Don't complete them and you're here forever. And before you entertain any fantasies, this time is not fiction. You die, you're dead; you take three months, that's three months your missing at home."

The timer set off with a loud ringing noise.

"Seems like our time is up, girl. I'll be seeing you again." Her voice sounded distant at the end and the table, walls and everything that surrounded the teen became less and less tangible.

* * *

"AH!" Inés woke with a start "AH!", indeed, head-butting the person over her. A loud hiss could be heard with a string of muttered curses. Rubbing her sore forehead, she looked around to find herself still on the plane. Pip was carrying the luggage out along with three other men and Alucard was half-sprawled on the seat in front of her, sporting a bleeding nose and a murderous look.

"Wake up and move, girl. We have landed." His gaze turned curious when all he got from her was a blank look and a nod. "Odd..." He watched as she got off the plane without a word. He readjusted his fallen glasses and followed her, wondering what was going on in his little human's head.

* * *

So they were here. The hotel was, well... grand. Inés had never seen anything so luxurious in all her life, but her mind seemed to tune it all out in favor of going through her weird dream over and over again. With a short look at the scenery, she decided the mercenary and company were being too loud and were attracting too much attention to themselves, so she slowly walked in the other direction, her heels clicking with each step until she joined Alucard at the counter table just as he was about to hypnotize the poor boy. She watched half-fascinated and half-creeped out how easy it was for him to do his voodoo-like stuff and silently agreed she'd rather not be at the end of that pointing finger anytime soon.

Alucard took the keys offered by the smiling ginger with surprising gentleness and proceeded to go to the nearest elevator, not without staring at the girl before doing so. She was eyeing him with curious but otherwise dead eyes. He frowned and wondered what had happened for her to go from her usual annoying self to this quiet version of herself. Not that he cared, he added as an afterthought, but it somehow bothered him to see her so dead-like, it was no fun. Seeing as she was still spaced out, he put his hand on her back to guide her to the elevator and to their room. Their room... Together for an undetermined amount of time. The Midian grinned. It would be perfect to put his plan into action; he was not someone to lose a war.

The Spanish girl had regained her senses sometime during their trip to the upper floor and after slapping his hand and face away had proceeded to ignore him all the way to the room. Currently, she was hurriedly going through her stuff that was sprayed all over the room thanks to the clumsy helper who had dropped her opened suitcase. She picked up thing by thing quickly as Alucard watched her from the armchair he had proclaimed as his. He'd been sitting there, swinging his glass for the last half an hour and his overly calm behavior and following eyes were starting to make her anxious. Then, as if reading her mind, he stood up and walked towards his coffin, moving it to the right side of the room where the sun didn't shine as bright. Too distracted by this, Inés didn't notice the sticking iron that protruded from the sofa and she ended up cutting her palm, some of her blood falling into the wine glass. This didn't go unnoticed by her, but she let it go, having more important problems like checking her fresh wound.

"Damn it... Of all the places I could put my hand on..." She headed for the bathroom to clean the cut and when she came out she found him sitting again, glass in his hand. He took a quick sip. The vampire watched intensely the red liquid as if pondering something and then took another sip. And then an awkward silence followed.

"Are you feeling okay, Alucard?" she said, still searching through her stuff furiously but more interested in him now.

"Quite fine actually, girl." Another sip, another long pause. "Are you still thinking about that?" THAT being the almost kiss he'd tried to go for in the elevator. His voice was becoming more of a whisper with each sentence he said.

"A bit... Well, I could tell you actually enjoyed it quite a bit," she said without sparing a glance at him, too busy looking for something to wear when she took her much needed shower. She settled for another dress among all the fancy clothes she had been given for the mission and set it on the bed.   
"Mmm..." The red wine was completely gone in the big glass that rested on the gloved hand of the vampire as he twirled it. His glasses forgotten somewhere on the coffee table, he stared at the teen through the translucent material, eyes glowing. "So what if I did?" At that, Inés stopped abruptly and stood still for a second only to start searching once again slowly and carefully.

"Of course you liked it," she finally whispered.

"What?" he said nonchalantly. She had to remind herself he could hear better than anyone.

"I mean, of course you liked it. You haven't had some for what? 200 years?" She said, giggling and covering her mouth with her hands. Until she felt trapped between the table and a vampire king.

"Does it amuse you?" he whispered in her ear, his long black hair cascading down his back and her chest, wrapping them in a cloud of dark waves of black. He stumbled away from her and put the empty glass next to his glasses, almost tripping with the sofa.  
"No. But I kind of pity you. I mean, vampire or not, you're still a man and 200 years is a long time without... you know," she said, approaching the bed quietly, where the gun Integra had given her rested. But her hopes didn't last long when she realized the magazine was empty. "Shit." Suddenly, two strong arms caged her on the spot.

"We can fix that," he said, brushing back tenderly a strand of her hair that had come loose. His hand kept going up until it reached the small ribbon and undid it, letting her hair fall from the high bun. Then it went down, brushing her neck. While doing so, his blurry and slightly unfocused eyes were glued to the path that his fingers traced. His other hand joined its twin taking a hold of the girl's back while his partially open mouth came closer to her neck, making Inés hold her breath. But before his lips touched the pale skin, his forehead took their place on her shoulder.

"Hehehe~." He laughed with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "You know, you're kind of pretty..." He took a deep breath as if he lacked unneeded air. "And you have a nice body, too." Husky voice and wondering hands were the warning she needed to wake up.

"Alucard. Alucard, stop. I'm 17 and I think you are drunk," she said, halfheartedly, prying his arms away with relative ease only for them to be replaced again on her body. He made an attempt on biting her again and this time she didn't have an escape, his mouth was coming closer and closer and she was at a loss of ideas to stop him. Before they knew what was going on, they were kissing again, but this time she had done it on purpose.

He lifted her up, almost dropping her in the process, still kissing her, and threw her on top of the small coffee table knocking the empty wine glass and the orange-tinted glasses to the polished floor in the process. A surprised gasp escaped her as her back collided with the hard-wood surface and the kiss was finally broken, allowing her to breathe. Her whole face was tinted red from the lack of oxygen and the ministrations she was receiving, her breath was shaky and fast and a warm feeling pulsed through her as he descended; more like he tripped and fell over her in an awkward position due to the height difference, pressing himself against her body and leaning closer to kiss her again. By the time their second kiss ended they were both panting hard, their chests rising and falling violently, she did it in order to push some fresh air into them; his was a completely different reason. He couldn't think straight as his vision turned foggy the longer he stared at her flushed flesh. He didn't know what was happening to him, though the answer came to him when his eyes darted to the glass shards, but he couldn't care less now. He looked at the young woman lying beneath him again. Damn, he was enjoying himself greatly. He hadn't imagined seducing his little human would be THIS entertaining. She looked furious, had he said that out loud? He was quickly distracted, though, by her now red shallow lips that were teasing him to kiss her again, and so he clumsily closed the small distance between them only for his hand to slip and for him to end up kissing her neck instead. An angry growl left his throat before a content purr took its place when she shivered under him at the contact.

 _Her_ fingers intertwined with the dark locks lifting his head a bit, the other hand rested on his chest, keeping him from crushing her with his weight. Taking advantage of their position, he put his left knee on the table so he was also on it, while his other leg supported him on the floor since the furniture wasn't big enough for the two of them. Apparently it wasn't strong enough either, for it gave up under them, sending the girl to the floor with a yelp. Obviously not affected by this mishap, he lifted her hips, pulled her skirt up and smirked when she softly moaned as he pressed himself against her. Yep, he was still good at this, he thought dumbly while the smirk remained plastered on his somehow sweaty face. Although she must admit it looked more of a drunken smile than his usually crazy one. It was then when she remembered he had drunk her blood again, so he probably didn't know what he was doing, or maybe he did know judging by his comment. What did he think this was? A game?

She looked at his heavily lidded eyes and was about to say something until she felt his hands roaming her body again in a slow teasing way and his hips pressed further so she could feel EVERYTHING even with their clothes still on.

 _"Fuck it."_ Her perverted side came back with a vengeance, so she just reached out to kiss him yet again, hands on both sides of his face.

Then the door slammed open. She stopped, lips still in 'kiss pose' and brown eyes directed towards Pip, who now stood on the doorway looking as if he had just walked into two people having sex. Which was what would have happened, hadn't he entered the room... Probably.

"This..." The Spanish girl began "...Is exactly what it looks like."

* * *

She closed the door of the bathroom and sighed heavily leaning against it. Pip took off running after seeing them and now she had to go to the bar alone. He had promised he would take her and Seras out when he found out it was her birthday. Furthermore, she was sweaty and her hair was tangled and covered in wine and dust. Looking at her bedraggled reflection, Inés decided to take that shower now, not caring nor realizing she had forgotten to take the clothes from the bed. Once finished, she locked herself in the bathroom and changed the wet towel for a new dry fluffy one.

"Damn hotels, why can't they have robes?" she said to herself. She suddenly stopped and listened closely. Nothing, she could hear nothing. Had they all left her behind? She came closer to the door, shyly. She reached for the knob. "Ah!" Three steady knocks came from the other side followed by a familiar voice. She almost jumped to the ceiling, getting away from the damn piece of wood. "Girl, stop being childish. Come out, we need to talk," he said in a surprising calm and sweet voice.

" _No longer drunk...it seems the effect only last for a few moments_ ," she pondered.

"N-no, I can't," Inés said looking down at her towel-covered body as if that was explanation enough, clearly no one could see her doing that. Except for the head-popping out of the door that's it.

"Girl, don't try my patience."

"Ahhhgg!! The fuck!"

Alucard had finished entering the room and reached for her but she kept backing away till her back hit the cold wall.

"Don't touch me," she said, trapped between the huge man who had both his arms at the sides of her head and the wall. He looked down at her trembling form and sighed loudly. Great, now she was afraid of him. He didn't like her this way, it wasn't fun. How was he supposed to protect (and have fun with) her if she didn't want to stay close to him? He reached for her again only to have a wet fist collide with his face, sending him backwards. "If I say don't touch me, you don't touch me!" The girl was standing her ground now, but it was quite obvious she was still scared. Soft deep growls came out of his chest as he started to tremble. "What kind of moron am I?" she said, looking at her hurting hand. That's when the growls became laughter. 

"Hahahahahah, that's the spirit, my little human!" He stood up, still laughing and wiping his nonexistent tears as well as his very existent blood from his nose. "Come, and don't do that again. This is the second time," he said, sternly offering his hand. It seemed as if he didn't remember anything. "The night is young and the fight has just begun." 

She took his hand and readjusted the towel. 

"I'm still naked..." 

He stared at her wet body for a moment, only covered by the thin cloth. Then he smirked. 

"What have I gotten myself into..."

* * *

He had followed Inés to what appeared to be a big building in the middle of one of the main streets. Muffled music could be heard from inside even with all the doors closed and deep purple and blue lights shone through the small windows, a group of people were gathered on its entrance. The vampire growled. Leave it to the human girl to go alone to a club in the middle of a dangerous mission, but then again, she shouldn't have been alone. The mercenary should have been with her if he hadn't run away before. Alucard found himself cursing under his breath when he thought about the events that had led to this situation. He snapped back into the present as a couple of obviously intoxicated women eyed him with a mix of interest and fear. Sneering at them, he took in his appearance and gritted his teeth. He couldn't go inside looking like that or Inés would quickly recognize him and run away again. Not caring if anyone saw him or not, his shadows came up to surround him and slowly change his form. Once that was done, he reminded himself he was doing this to protect the girl as his master had ordered before reaching for the door and swinging it open. However, he couldn't stop thinking about how his plans had taken a turn for the worse that afternoon, such a turn the woman he was allegedly seducing ran away from him. This was harder than he remembered.

She was dancing like there was no tomorrow, with not a care in the world and laughing harder than she had ever done in the week she'd been in Hellsing. The alcohol had probably helped to take care of her inhibitions and problems, but for now Inés was having fun. If her short black dress was riding up her thigh, her feet were hurting because of the high heels and her hair was a bit sweaty, she didn't care. The pounding music was distorted in her ears and a pleasant and warm feeling spread through her body, making her a bit more confident and bold that she would normally be in these situations. So, in summary, she was a hyper teenager with energy, rum and a need for fun coursing through her body. The only thing she missed was someone to share it all with and the pretty short girl that was currently eyeing her would do just fine. Maybe if Inés had been sober she would have seen another thing. Making her way with a bit of difficulty through the sea of drunken people, drink still in hand, the Spanish girl found herself in front of the person she had decided to be her partner in crime for the night. The girl in question was calmly sitting on one of the few free stools near the bar, her own drink next to her and her eyes trained on Inés with a feeling she couldn't quite pinpoint. They made eye contact and before either of them knew it, the teen was crashing their lips, a fist tight around the white scarf of her victim and the other holding out the glass of liquor. When they were finished there was an audible swallow from the mysterious girl. Inés moved away, walking to a newly vacated sofa, indicating to the girl to follow her. She downed her own drink in one swing and shakily sat with the taller woman who clearly was intoxicated. This one cornered her and gently started to pet her hair lovingly while the other hand traveled up her thigh. She retreated until her back hit the end if the furniture.

"I...I..." The black-haired girl stuttered while searching frenetically for something to say. This was new to her; usually she was the one making the advances.

"Don't you want this?" Inés asked, concerned. "Because I could swear you were eyeing me like candy before."

"Yes! I mean, no." Damn it all! She did want it, but not like this. She was supposed to be the one winning, not the other way around. This hadn't happened to her since... She quickly shook away those painful thoughts. Readjusting her fluffy white hat to regain some dignity, she sat up a bit straighter and looked directly into the other woman's eyes. Inés seemed to see a flicker of red in her dark eyes, though it may have as well been a trick of the ever-changing lights of the pub.

"Oh, so sorry, then." She backed away taking a sip of her own drink. There was a pregnant pause in which both of the girls looked as if they wanted to say something. Inés beat her to it. "You know, today it's my birthday. 18, I'm legally an adult. I always thought it would be a huge party with friends and family but here I am, alone and having a shitty time, so I decided to come here for some fun, you know? I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable." Maybe it was the glimmer in her eyes as she distantly observed the now empty glass, but there was a glint of something in there and in the way she sobered up at the mention of her problems that compelled her to speak.

"No, it's just... I lost someone and now I'm not ready for this," she said. _"And I will never be again."_ Her own eyes had become distant as if recalling a really old memory.

"You know," Inés answered. "This might sound a bit cliché but, while looking into the past the way you are doing, you are missing the present and what it has to offer." She was listening, but it was clear that she didn't care for what she had to say. The teen frowned and continued none the less. "You may live through everything, but other things or other people won't, and they will pass and fade before your eyes and you won't even notice. Then there will be a day when these things you don't care about now will become the past that you are yearning for." The white-clad girl kept on looking away, although a bit more stiffly. Inés watched her in silence for a moment before letting a long and tired sigh escape her lips. She didn't know why she was giving this speech to a complete stranger, but she really did look troubled. "If you want my advice, instead of focusing on sad memories of what could have been or happened, you should be making new happy ones so when you look back, you'll have something worth remembering." Her reddish eyes were growing wider with each word coming out from her mouth. She was surprised to discover she had... layers. Not just a silly teenager, but a mature woman with feelings and worries. Every word hit home on a level she wasn't used to. With a quick kiss to the cheek, she was left alone.

With a last glance towards the short girl, Inés stood up and walked away and out of the club, closing the door with an inaudible click that seemed to echo through the noisy building and right into her ears. Once the light steps ceased and she was sure that the young woman was completely gone, she set her blazing red eyes on the path she had taken.

"From all the humans I could have gotten... I had to end up with the wise one," She gave a dry laugh rising from the plush chair she had been sitting on until then. "I think it's time to do something. After all, I wouldn't want to miss you now, would I?" With that resolution in his head, she melted into the shadows towards the trail of the Spanish girl. She had a little human to find.

* * *

It was warm and nice outside the club, although Inés would have preferred it to be cold so she could get rid of the cloud of alcohol that still blurred her eyes and judgement. She took deep breaths and hugged herself while her mind replayed the prior events. She sighed and sat down a small wooden bench. In her state she didn't register the possible danger of a young woman staying alone in the middle of the night, more so with a Nazi vampire running free. What she took notice of was the lack of people, she was the only person in the area, or so she thought.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but to follow you out of that bar. You are simply magnificent." A man's voice said from somewhere at her right. She blinked a couple of times to focus and finally could see the silhouette of a lean and tall man wearing what seemed to be a fedora. He was tanned and a moustache covered part of his upper lip. She had the same feeling of familiarity that she had felt with the girl, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Before she knew it, the man was just a few inches away from her and his hand had latched onto her upper arm, nails digging painfully. Startled, Inés tried to free herself but his grip was strong, too strong. It was then that through the fog of her state she remembered the dude who was the villain of this part of the story and, unfortunately, it fit to perfection the description of the man currently seizing her up.

"I insist that you come with me, señorita. My boss would love to have a chat with you." He grabbed her and in a quick flowing move he had her over his shoulder.

He was not the only one following her, though. The girl from the bar had gone after her, too, and seeing her with another man so soon after she had flirted with her irritated the girl to no end. However, after taking a closer look at the situation, she doubted Inés would try and flirt with a vampire who was trying to kidnap her. She gritted her teeth and charged towards the fool.

She tapped the free shoulder of the brown-clad man and not waiting for an excuse, raked her sharp claws across his chest and part of his face. The vampire screamed in agony and dropped the teen who was quickly sobering up.

"Who the hell are you?!" When he noticed the small child-like girl in front of him, his face changed completely. "Little girls should stay away from grown up stuff, you runt." Reading a single card to take this nuisance in a quick blow, he didn't notice the creeping shadows that were starting to form around them.

"Oh? I believe I have to agree with that. We should leave the girl out of this." The surprisingly deep voice that came out of her mouth did not match the look or the previous voice of the innocent looking girl. Her red eyes were also a new discovery to the confused vampire. "And here I thought I would have fun this time, but it seems you are just as pathetic as the rest of your group, Millennium." The face of what Inés now was sure was Tubalcain Alhambra (though why he had the name of a building she would never know) twisted into something frightening with a mix between a grin and a growl.

"May I presume you are the famous Alucard? I dare say I expected something... bigger." Tubalcain mocked, taking out two more cards and getting into a battle stance. "Let us dance, then."

Meanwhile, Inés had been silently watching the whole scene play out before her eyes. She had one way or another met the last person she wanted to meet on this accursed trip and, on top of that, the girl she had kissed and flirted with was fucking Alucard. Could her life go any more to hell? She sat up, slowly trying not to vomit, although whether from the alcohol or the sudden feeling of nausea that invaded her at that moment, she didn't know. Paying attention to the fight again, she could easily tell Alucard was winning despite the many wounds and blood that covered her-his—she corrected herself—once white coat. Alhambra might been a powerful vampire if compared to others, but if you took a closer look the first signs of tiredness were beginning to show on his stance. His shots were not as precise, and although they hit their mark, a.k.a. The Jerk's body, they were not hitting any vital points. On the other side of the battlefield, Alucard was having a great time. It was obvious this vampire was an upper class but still, Alucard was Alucard and in the end he would win over the card freak.

Sooner than later, The No-Life king had the trembling vampire by the neck, legs flailing under him in an attempt to reach the floor to no avail. The teen knew what was going to happen now; The Jerk would bite the card freak and learn about Millennium and they would go back to London to the Queen's meeting. She would have another thing crossed out of the list, then. She couldn't stop thinking about how the fight had been way too short and different from the comics and yet again wondered if her presence was changing things. She just hoped they didn't change too much. Feeling more stable now, Inés stood up slowly with the help of the bench and fixed her stare on the blue flames that now engulfed the still-a-girl Midian. Once those were gone and the street was once more covered in darkness, he faced her carefully and made the attempt of reaching for her only to have her backing away with what he could only presume to be distrust and anger in her eyes.

Not a moment later and as if it was almost scripted, Pip and Seras appeared driving a black car—another difference. Once inside, Inés and Alucard were forced to sit side by side seeing as Pip was on the wheel and Seras on the passenger seat, being none the wiser about their situation. It was an awkward trip to the motel to say the least and neither of them looked at the other, with just a snide comment from the Spanish asking if his keeping the girl form was some kind of cruel joke. Was it, though? The vampire didn't know exactly why he did it; he knew he just couldn't forget the image of that conversation at the bar. Leaning against his hand, he closed his eyes in exasperation. This war was going to be harder to win than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanslations:
> 
> Necesito descansar - I need rest.
> 
> \---
> 
> Väl Apple here! My lovely readers, this was a longer chapter than usual :3
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and enjoy!


	17. A dream is a wish your heart makes

_It's was cold... odd. It felt as if an ice hand had taken hold of his heart and it was squeezing, the only source of warmth coming from two twin trails on his face. Odd. He never was cold..._

_Opening his red eyes, dulled to a brownish color, he saw the cause: he was laying in a tomb, blood tears running free from his eyes, mixing with the red of the wounds that seemed to enfold him as if they were the long dark cape he was wearing. He blinked once, twice, and slowly his vision cleared enough to see the broad-shouldered man standing in front of him. This man was talking, for his mouth was moving, but he couldn't make out exactly what was being said, his ears just picking out static. It was when he was lifted by this figure in red that his eyes took on the silhouette of two other men and a smaller, blonde woman. He was in a bubble, conscious but not aware. With a wavering sight, he looked down at his chest: a wooden stake protruded from it. That's when all his senses came crashing back to him at once. His eyesight, the hearing, the memories and the pain._

_Vlad was in a graveyard, Van Helsing standing above him, followed by Jonathan and Seward, in their arms... Mina. His Mina._

_"You will never have her." The deep voice of the professor echoed in his ears. The vampire coughed up blood, swallowed and closed his tired eyes._

_"What?" he barely said above a whisper, still a bit disoriented and clinging to consciousness._

_"You will never have her." This time the voice was lighter, a woman's. Confused, the count fought to stay awake and take on his surroundings. He was still in the graveyard and above him was still Van Helsing, only it was another_ Hellsing _._

_Instead of the bulk that was Abraham, he found the petite form of a long-haired woman with glasses and a suit. Frowning at her enraged expression, he turned his head to the other people who were present, an old dark-haired man and a younger one with a braid and eyepatch. This last one was holding another woman whose features were hidden in the man's jacket. In spite of this, he could make out her long-brown hair and pale skin. His eyes softened but quickly hardened again. He had been defeated by Hellsing and her friends, he thought with disgust, a single group of humans had bested him. And now he would never have her... He looked over at the woman again._

_The fist of his executioner was descending._

_He wished he had more time, that he could do it again and correct his mistakes._

_The wood was pushed._

_He had thought he could come to love her and she him. His princess, his countess, his queen._

_The steak reached his heart, blood flowing freely as the count locked eyes with the girl, and sad brown met resigned red._

_His Inés._

Alucard awoke with a start, bloody tears on a surprised and confused face. What had that been? Silently and with a grimace, the vampire reached to wipe away the crimson liquid, quietly pondering over his strange dream. He took an unnecessary and shaky breath and pinched his brow. He recalled having that dreadful dream (he refused to admit they were nightmares) about his defeat at the hands of Abraham before. _God_ knew it was an image that would be perpetually engraved on his memory. But that was exactly what irked the vampire: it wasn't his memory this time. The image of loving brown eyes crossed his mind and he was forced to open his own red ones to erase it. It had been 200 years since that incident and he would lie if he said he remembered every detail; the places, the names and even some faces evaded his memory. Alucard frowned at that. Sometimes, even the face of his beloved seemed blurred. Was he forgetting his past? Was he forgetting _Her_? No. He remembers her; every one of them. The images were just fading from his mind and his memories just adapted with new ones. The Midian nodded to himself and reached for the lid of the box to open it and stop thinking about nonsense.

Then, why had he chosen Inés's face as Mina's?

He lowered his hands, intertwined them on top of his chest as he laid for several more minutes in the dark embrace of his coffin. He felt oddly vulnerable and dare he say, human? It had been a very long time since he had felt like his old human self again, since he had cried, and he felt disgusted with himself; all those feelings were just a weakness and useless. Staring at nothing in particular, Alucard contemplated if it was worth it to even wake up today. The light voice of _The Girl_ , muted by the thick wood of his kingdom, quickly interrupted that way of thinking. He finally got out, setting the lid gingerly at his side and stood up, absentmindly noting his longer hair but thinking nothing of it. It tended to change appearance with his moods.

* * *

This motel room was... definitely smaller, darker and more empty-looking, with just one small bed and a little table which barely reached her hip. The springs of the bed screeched when Inés fell on it like a rag doll, exhausted and done with everything. She closed her eyes and tuned out the well-known conversation the two other occupants were having. They had decided to rent a different room on the other side of the city after the fight with Alhambra to seem 'less shady' as Pip had said. So they ended up in a semi run-down motel with a two bedroom, one small living-room arrangement. All three rooms were connected in case there was an emergency. Pip and Seras had decided to stay a bit in the same room as her to keep her company. It seemed they thought the Spaniard was traumatized from the experience when she was only angry and frustrated at the bloody vampire. Speaking of The Jerk, he had gone directly to sleep after his monologue about coffins.

 _As if he could be tired after draining that vampire dry. The cheeky bitch_ , Inés thought while taking on her surroundings and the next course of action to happen. _'Why did you bring that, this is my coffin, blah, blah, Pip gets nervous, Seras squeaks and the door is broken by Anderson who will give us a jet to take us back to London. Yes, yes, it happened, pam and...'_ She violently sat up, snapping her eyes open and focusing on the door; the very intact door. "Where is the priest?" She stood up, vaguely noticing a black head of curls coming out of the newly opened box.

Both vampire and mercenary gave her weird looks but it was only a certain pair of red orbs that narrowed suspiciously. She slowly approached the exit, but before her fingers touched the knob, a larger hand gripped her wrist. Cold breath tickled her nape and a curtain of hair fell on her from above. She got to hear a quick gasp from the other inhabitants of the room before a chill run down her spine. Inés licked her lips and craned her neck to meet the questioning face of Alucard. Only it wasn't Alucard...Well, he was, but he wasn't. He had longer hair, a feat that was not so strange in the vampire, if it wasn't for the fact that said hair came with a slightly more filled face...and a beard. Holy shit, she was staring at Fucking Dracula.

At his expecting stare, she swallowed the lump in her throat and made a shy motion for him to get close. He hesitated but conceded and leaned forward until he reached her eye level. This was the second time the Midian had gotten this far into her personal space and once again she could see every detail on his pale skin as well as his very sharp teeth. She shivered, feeling uncomfortable as well as nervous.

"Em... so... Anderson was supposed to make his big appearance now, breaking the door. You two would have fought for a bit but, ultimately, he would have given you a paper stating that there was a private jet sent by the Vatican." The Spanish girl whispered so only the man in front of her could hear while she was busy twiddling her thumbs and awkwardly smiling when she finally lifted her head. Alucard carefully regarded the little human with an unblinking emotionless expression.

"So we steal a plane." He straightened himself and moved her aside as he opened the door and marched outside, leaving three dumbfounded people behind. The youngest was the first to recover and didn't wait for the others to follow him.

"We cannot just steal a plane, Alucard! I don't know if you have noticed, but your faces are posted on every street and TV channel." _Well, not that face_. "Are you listening to me?" Her rant was cut short when her nose was flattened against the quite hard back of the now unmoving vampire. Gunpowder, earth and blood. Yep, that was the specific smell that told her it was Alucard and she still felt little butterflies in her stomach every time she smelled it, despite hating his guts. Because she hated him, right? She stepped back and, with a look at the quickly darkening sky with a silent "God give me patience", was about to give him a piece of her mind when she heard the commotion that had made the jerk stop in the first place.

"¿Pero qué...?" A large group of people dressed in what looked like medieval clothing were checking out of the motel. Alucard stood there, unmoving and contemplating whether he was seeing things or humans had really gone mad over the years. At least that was what Inés believed he was thinking. The teen had to admit it was quite the sight as there were around twenty to thirty people all clad in several styles and costumes. There were noble-looking people, peasants, merchants and even one or two bards!

"Un grupo de teatro o de recreación histórica tal vez. ¿Alguna compañía?" She had said it more to herself that anything, but Alucard turned in her direction with a question on the tip of his tongue. "Err... They are probably some reenactment group, you know, people who dress up and act a certain way to recreate a time period." He still looked questioning, but she was done with him for the moment so she walked up to the loud group, leaving the jerk behind. Meanwhile, Seras and Pip had finally caught up with them.

"Police girl, Frenchman, get ready, we are leaving for the airport. Pick everything up." They were still reluctant to follow that plan. However, they agreed on the fact that there was no other way unless they wanted to travel by boat (which was a no in Seras's book due to her condition) and they didn't have enough money to buy a plane ticket the legal way. The blonde and the Mercenary looked at each other and sighed desperately.

"Hey, guys!" The trio turned to see their companion coming towards them with a couple of young-looking people. One of them was tall—taller than her and close to Alucard's height although he didn't quite reach. He was tanned, with dark brown hair that was shoulder length and curled at the ends; the look was completed with a short and well-kept beard the same color as the chocolate strands. He looked to be around his mid-twenties. Alucard immediately took a dislike to him. The other person was a young woman the same age as Inés only taller and with short, bob-cut ginger hair. Her freckles, which covered her whole pale face and neck and her green eyes stood out under the weak lights of the motel's lobby. They were dressed as some kind of noble and a bard respectively.

"So I have been talking to these nice people and they agreed to take us to London in exchange for some help." Inés had a beaming smile and was practically glowing with excitement. Red eyes fixed on the three humans' joined arms.

"What kind of...help?" asked Pip as he lit a cigarette. Seras was curious, while Alucard aimed a sour face at the girl.

"We are a traveling reenactment company and we are currently headed to a small, semi-abandoned village for one of our shows. After that, our next client will provide a flight to London so we could travel to the new destination," the young man explained in a slight accent.

"We, unfortunately, lost a few members without previous warning and we find ourselves with some vacancies for minor roles. We will be delighted to offer you seats in that plane if you help us replacing them," the other girl finished for him with a small smile directed at Inés.

"It will be just for a couple of days, three tops, and we won't be doing much, just standing around to fill the scene and maybe a couple of lines to act our part. Besides, they will provide shelter and free food for us." Inés knew she had already won Seras over, if going by the look of wonder in her big blue eyes, and Pip was convinced by the 'free food' part. Alucard, on the other side, was looking more and more somber with each word spoken. He was burning holes into her and if looks could kill... His answer was clear: No.

Inés didn't back down and glared back: Yes.

"NO."

* * *

So they were going.

After all, what other option did they have? The mission in Rio had been finished way before the day they were supposed to, so it would be at least a week before Integra needed them to go to the meeting. Furthermore, there had not been any news reporting a terrorist attack, so Anderson had never seen it on TV. There wouldn't be a Vatican plane anytime soon, either. Inés sighed and pulled the blankets closer, it was cold. The rain had started shortly after they had retired for the night and the temperature was dropping quickly. Their story was simple: they told the company their luggage had been lost in the airport and they had no money or clothes and couldn't go home. Jolene had been kind enough to lend her some nightclothes, although they weren't much her style. Looking down at the white nightgown with a grimace, it was part of the reenactment costumes and thus looked ancient. She figured she couldn't be picky in these situations. She got comfortable on the squeaky bed and closed her eyes.

 _Still better than steeling a plane. How did he ever think we'd accomplish such a thing?_ An image of Alucard with a ski mask on and hijacking some random plane the Hollywood way brought afit of giggles. As soon as it had come though, the smile went away, replaced by a face of concentration.

She couldn't sleep; too many things had happened and were happening to be able to sleep now. Besides she was thirsty and her mouth had gone dry a long time ago. Resigned, Inés opened her eyes to the darkness of the small bedroom, stood up and made her sleepy way to the living-room, feet dragging on the floor. There was no light and she could barely make out the shape of the fridge. When her hands finally grazed the cold contraption, she smiled in relief. A water bottle was her objective. She found a small one lying on the first shelf and quickly took it, uncapped it and started drinking. The teen turned around, the yellow bulb of the fridge illuminating the room in an eerie light.

"Pffffff... ¡Hostia puta! Ah! Ah..." Inés spat the water and clutched her chest while she panted. "Joder... Algún día de estos..." The scare had been big and as she leaned against the counter to support herself, her eyes travelled back to the trigger of it all.

Alucard was sitting alone and quietly on a chair in the middle of the room, hair wild and covering his face and... a sword rested on his lap? All and all, he looked like something out of a horror movie. She hesitated before closing the fridge door and tuning on a small lamp. It didn't do much and the creepy ambiance only seemed to increase with the little light it gave.

"God, it got worse." Inés approached him and, as fast as she could, retracted when his head snapped in her direction.

If a word were to describe his face right now, it would be 'intense'. His glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness and stared right into her own brown ones. His mouth was set in a firm line. He was still in his Dracula form. Was he even aware of that? She had to admit he did look good and his features were not unpleasant, although all of that was stained red from his tears. His hands, which were the only part of him aside from his face and legs that was visible, were clad in armor. She realized that at the short distance she was standing from him, said hands could easily grab her, but despite her sudden nervousness, she was stuck to the floor, like a deer in headlights.

He put his sword aside and stood, dragging the now-visible cape along. This was what made Inés snap out of the trance she had been and frantically look for the exit door back to her bedroom. She felt small, she felt vulnerable, and she felt scared. Goddammit, she was sure her knees were shaking. He was HUGE and the armor and cape only made him look even bigger and more menacing.

If she thought normal pimp Alucard could be scary, this was a whole new level. Holy shit, she was staring at Dracula and she was still alive.

 _This dude killed people, Inés,_ she thought. And for the first time since she had met him, she felt real fear. It was easy to ignore that when he was all crazy psycho and looking like something out of a cartoon, but with this appearance and attitude she couldn't deny it. Her breath hitched and her heart was three beats away from bursting out of her ribcage. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_

He closed the space between them until her nose bumped into his armor-clad chest. Slowly, a hand made its way to her face, pieces of metal brushing against skin when it suddenly stopped just shy of touching her. The ring of a phone broke the silence and Inés's shock. Alucard carefully took out the device from somewhere in his clothes that the girl couldn't pinpoint exactly. The name on screen of the little device: Integra.

"Excuse me." With that, the teen slipped away from the imposing figure and ran to her room, red following her quick steps.

* * *

How many times was he going to be tormented with the same dream? He was back again in the graveyard, Helsing above him ready to strike as those brown eyes silently watched the scene play out.

"¡Hostia puta!"

He woke up and lifted his head quickly when he felt he was not alone in the room.

There she was, long hair down and dressed in a white night gown which reached the floor, the picture of his dream. He didn't know what came over him, the fact that he was still half asleep, the turmoil of his altered memories or the fact that brown had replaced blonde in his thoughts. He stood up and slowly, as if trying not to scare her or maybe because he himself was scared that she would disappear like a mirage. He reached for her; his fingers were almost upon her skin when the annoying ringtone of his phone broke the silence, signaling that it was, in fact, not a dream. He took it out, the moment lost, and watched as she retreated back to her room. He sighed frustrated, what was going on with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "¿Pero qué...?" - What the...?
> 
> "Un grupo de teatro o de recreación histórica tal vez. ¿Alguna compañía?" - A theater group or a historical reenactment one maybe. A company?
> 
> "Pffffff... ¡Hostia puta!" - Pffffff... Holy shit!
> 
> "Joder... Algún día de estos..." - Fuck... One of theese days...
> 
> \----------
> 
> Väl Apple here!
> 
> So this is the next arc of this fanfic ;) It's more of a present from me to me because I'm such a nerd for medieval stuff, but I hope you like it as well, my lovely readers.
> 
> Check out my instagram tpr_apple or my Deviantart Thepoisonedredapple for a fanart of Jolene and don't be shy to ask for more fanart you would like to see.
> 
> I don't know the situation you all are in right now. As you may know, my country is currently undergoing a quarantine due to the coronavirus and there is nothing much to do about it but wait and hope for the best. That's why I hope theese little things here cheer you up as much as they cheer me. Stay safe and happy, my lovely readers.


	18. The Fog

The sunlight shone bright behind the bus windows, making the three vampires currently occupying it cringe. They had woken up early in the morning just so they could reach the village in time for the opening party. Alucard was not amused. Almost fifty people filled the vehicle and their loud voices, the sun and the fact that he hadn’t slept at all due to the recurrent dreams were beginning to test his patience. He was tired and angry, maybe that was the reason why he didn’t partake in the humans’ conversation. His small party was seated at the back of the bus, with the two people from before who had introduced themselves as Miguel and Jolene. They were talking nonstop about this medieval paraphernalia. He scoffed, tugged the curtains closed harder than necessary and, with a last glare towards the girl, he turned away from them. 

Inés was glad they’d decided to go with the group, even if she was a bit uncomfortable with so many people at once. Seras and Pip seemed to be having fun talking and laughing with them, but the brooding vampire had sat on the window seat, arms crossed and a permanent scowl on. The change in his personality was as sudden as his change in appearance and Inés didn’t know what to think of it. It was as if someone had flicked a switch and he was a different person; she didn’t understand why he was so angry.

He was so angry. Angry at himself for dreaming those delusional things, angry at the girl for involving them in this charade, angry at the mercenary and his fledgling for agreeing to this circus and angry at the boy who kept talking with her. Alucard growled and crossed his arms and shifted, trying to at least find a comfortable position in his seat, although it seemed not even that would be given to him. Desisting in the obvious futile attempt, he opted to listen to the human prattle as a form of entertainment, his curiosity perking when he picked up the Spanish girl’s voice asking a question to the insipid boy . 

“Yeah, some of our people just disappeared. We think they just quit, seeing as their characters were not that relevant in the act and they’d already been paid for the first representation. It’s not uncommon in this business, you know? People who come for fun because it’s cool and all that, and then they just ditch us after they realize all the work that goes into it. No hard feelings, though.” Miguel finished his story with a beaming smile at Inés. “Don´t worry, you won’t have to do much” Alucard resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance at the evident flirting of the boy. As if Inés would consider him. He paused in his thinking; frowning. Where had that come from? 

“So you’ve been doing this for how long?” asked the Frenchman while he tried, in vain, to put an arm around Seras . It earned him a punch in the ribs and an indignant huff from her. The boy and the red-head only laughed at their antics with a knowing smile before answering.

“I’ve been in this for several years now. This is my company, actually,” he said proudly. “Though it’s been quite a handful since I’m doing everything all by myself: planning, costumes, etc. It’s a blessing Jolene appeared out of nowhere and volunteered for co-manager. Just in the right moment too, when these people decided to leave.” The red-head merely smiled at this, winking at Inés when their eyes met. 

Co-manager indeed…Alucard watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye. He had picked up the scent the moment the creature had come into view back at the motel, and he was sure it had picked up on them too. Too bad the police girl was still a newborn, for he was convinced she didn’t suspect a thing or else she wouldn’t have been talking so freely with it. He closed his eyes intending to sleep for the rest of the trip. As long as it was not a problem, he would do nothing. For now, he would watch.

\----------------

The smoke from the expensive cigar filled the room, disappearing into the already heavy air at Integra’s office. It was her third—no, fourth one—and she hadn’t been able to calm down one bit. Her finger tapped the wooden desk at a fast rhythm while her eyes fixed on the unused phone. Her Vampire had called and what he had to tell her was not a good thing. True, they had completed their mission quickly enough and without no casualties, which was a first. But they were stranded God knows where and she couldn’t take them back because the queen had summoned the roundtable and Iscariot (her eye twitched at that thought) to an emergency meeting to discuss Millennium. Integra sighed. 

Millennium.

The finger stopped and she frowned, leaning back into her leather chair. 

Two vampires lost in the middle of Brazil.

She gently picked up the ashtray and crushed the cigar on it, puffing out the last smoke. 

The queen summoned her to a meeting.

She slowly stood up, dragging her chair back, ashtray still in hand, and made her way towards the window. Integra opened it with the excuse of letting new fresh air into the room, it felt crammed. She looked to the night sky and took in the tranquility of the night, a high contrast to the turmoil and stress she currently felt inside. She took a deep breath.

“FUUUUCK !” And with that scream she launched the glass ashtray out the window with all her might, closed the window and turn, fixing her suit as if nothing had happened. If she’d heard someone crying out in pain, she wouldn’t have cared.

“That undead moron better be here for the meeting. ” With that said, the blonde woman sat down again and called for Walter. 

She really needed that vacation, but for now she’d make do with some tea. 

\----------------

A thick fog had begun to rise out of nowhere, but considering the humid climate they had right now, it wasn’t a surprise. It looked as if the rain wasn’t too far away, too. 

They had been on that bus for the last hour and a half and the noise had quieted down considerably after the majority of people had fallen asleep or got tired of speaking. Their group was one of the last. They’d been talking for a while and now there was a comfortable silence, although the teen couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. She languidly turned her head towards the usual source of said discomfort only to find him fast asleep against the window. She couldn’t help but giggle at the picture of a passed-out Dracula and briefly wondered if he would drool, seeing as his mouth was half open. Her brow furrowed for a second after she took in his whole appearance. She still didn’t understand why he had changed into that form or why he would keep it . Inés sighed as she turned back and closed her eyes, intending to follow his lead.

At least he’s not wearing armor anymore. The vampire had changed clothes that same morning, opting for his usual black trousers with riding boots and white shirt; his vest and coat forgotten. The Spanish girl wondered if it was to blend in with the locals or he did it on a whim just as his change in looks. 

Her train of thought was interrupted when the same feeling from before made itself present again. A chill ran down her spine and she turned her head to where she thought it came from. Miguel and Jolene sat there but none of them were looking at her.

Weird. A heavy weight landed on her shoulder at that moment, spooking her. She would have screamed if she hadn’t covered her mouth with her hand. Who knew that really worked… she thought as she looked at the invasive object that happened to be Alucard’s head. 

“God, could this be more clichéd?” She searched out her companions for help, but they were either asleep or not paying attention. What should she do? She had read you should never wake up a sleeping vampire and she didn’t want to risk getting bitten. Well, at least her previous question had been answered: He did, in fact, drool. All over her shirt.  
The teen tried poking his cheek carefully, tapping it and pinching as a last resort. Nothing worked, he was dead to the world, literally. Alucard didn’t breathe, he was cold and he weighted quite a bit, just like a corpse. Inés shuddered, she didn’t need that image in her head. Exasperated and a bit embarrassed, she tried lifting his head. She was making progress until his arms wrapped around her. “Fuck.” One hand held the head while the other tried to pry open the clamp grip he had on her waist. One hand slipped and the other failed; Alucard was effectively hugging her like a teddy bear. “Fuck.” 

Okay, Inés, don’t panic. She focused on the sound of what she thought were the beginnings of a storm. Taking deep breaths and trying to relax was proving effective, until she felt lips at the base of her neck. All the hairs on her body stood on end as a deep blush crept over her face. Was he kissing her neck?! Why?! The teen closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, quite a difficult task with The Jerk sucking lovingly on her neck. Was he even asleep anymore?!

CRASH!

Her eyes flew open as she was propelled forward in her seat. Thank God for seatbelts. She looked around her and met Seras’s questioning gaze and Pip’s worried one. The only good thing that came from the abrupt brake was that the vampire had disentangled from her and now lay across the front seat, still asleep. Everyone else in the bus had been awoken by the sudden stop and a quick glance at the window told her it hadn’t been planned. The bus was placed almost sideways on the lonely road, but the fading light of the afternoon and a thick fog kept any of the passengers from seeing the cause of it. 

“What’s going on?” one woman asked, rising from her seat.

“Did we hit something?” another man questioned from behind her.

As the second man moved to intervene, Miguel walked to the middle of the bus and began to give instructions in a loud voice.

“Please, remain seated. It was probably just a wild animal that the driver had to avoid hitting. We’ll see what the problem is and we’ll be going on our way soon enough.” He turned to the driver, who was already stepping out to take a look. However, the man’s calm voice did nothing to stop the rising murmur of curious and worried people.  
Seras exchanged a glance with Pip, who smiled in a reassuring way, telling her it was probably just as Miguel had said. The former police girl didn’t look too convinced but sat back trying to relax; her nerves were suddenly on edge and the whole situation didn’t feel good. Inés looked around the bus, taking in every detail, not liking the worried face of the fledgling. Her eyes caught Jolene’s, who was watching intensely at the thick fog outside as if she could see something out there that they could not.  
A thud was heard outside the bus, against its side.

There was silence, the only sounds coming from the rain and the heavy breathing of the frightened passengers. A sudden movement out one of the many windows caught their attention, and they slowly approached the glass, trying to see what was going on for themselves. 

A piercing scream rang through the quiet vehicle as a flash of lighting and thunder, too close for comfort, shone behind the window. Some of the younger people laughed at their idiocy, but were quickly silenced by the on-going cries of one woman who, having fallen to the floor in fear, pointed a slender finger at something in front of her. There, a stain of what could only be blood in the shape of a hand adorned the previously clean glass.

“Alucard, wake up! WAKE UP!” Inés frantically shook him or at least tried to; he was so heavy she barely managed to move him an inch. The vampire merely frowned as if disturbed but otherwise remained dead to the world. 

“CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR!” 

A man practically screeched as he backed away from the bloody print. Miguel, standing the closest to the driver’s seat, ran for it and began pressing several buttons in hopes of finding the right one. He failed to close the door, but the wipers activated, the windshield drape closed, and the radio turned on. The signal was awful, though, so the only sound that came out from it was static and bits of what could have been some creepy classical music. 

Seras rose from her seat and quickly made her way to the front of the bus with a gulping Pip behind her. They nodded to each other before venturing out, ignoring the pleas from the young man.

The fog was thicker that they had anticipated, and the heavy rain immediately drenched their clothes and hair. Thunder in the distance and close to no vision of their surroundings was what the Draculina and the mercenary had run straight into outside. They, however, met something else there: ghouls. Several of them surrounded the bus, groaning and moaning. Among them, the risen corpse of what used to be the driver limped towards them. Covering her mouth in a silent scream, Seras grimaced while Pip cursed under his breath and readied a gun.

Meanwhile, hysteria and paranoia ruled the interior of the vehicle; all except a sleeping vampire, a nervous girl and an oddly calmed red-head. The girl stood up on shaky legs, having forgone waking the vampire, and made her way to one of the windows. With trembling fingers, she opened it and a new wave of fear rushed through her when the first gunshot reached her. 

“What’s going on?” Inés whispered, leaning out. Water and wind greeted her face as she searched into the fog. Suddenly, a freezing hand grabbed her neck and pulled her out screaming and flailing. The last thing she saw was the figure of Jolene, arms stretched and a fearful expression on her pale face, trying to catch her in vain. Her head hit the wet concrete with a splash and her vision failed her for a moment. The teen waited for the inevitable end, but it never came. The sound of clumsy steps and gurgling noises surrounded her, but not a single claw or teeth touched her. Weird… was the last thing she thought as darkness took her.  
Seras and Pip were about to kill the last ghoul when they took in the fallen form of Inés. 

“Merde!” the mercenary cursed, shooting the head of the last undead. 

Quickly, they made their way towards the bloodied but otherwise safe teen. They frowned at the lack of wounds on her, save from the clear bruise on her forehead, but that train of thought was quickly dismissed when a small form came out of the opened trunk of the bus. A vampire, young by the looks of it. The Frenchman picked up the stirring Spaniard while the angry police girl disposed of what they assumed was the mother vampire.

They walked side by side to the still open door, from where they could hear the ongoing ruckus and screams.

“I’M NOT STAYING HERE A SECOND MORE!!” The form of a somewhat fat and sweaty man came into view, sat on the driver’s seat and, with a twist of his wrist, got the engine started and drove off, leaving a vampire, a mercenary and a girl behind. 

Inés lifted her head from the Frenchman’s shoulder and watched the bus drive into the distance without them.

“Estamos jodidos.”

\----------  
A pair of red eyes opened in a solitary room. Wide awake and panting, trying to calm his breath, although unnecessary for the owner of said eyes. He turned, hand looking for the body beside him which clearly was not there. Confused, he looked around. This time the bed was soft but small, wooden and with stiff sheets; the floors creaked and the stained glass window rattled from the storm. A jug of water had been placed on a pathetic looking nightstand. It all painted a rather ancient look in the mind of the vampire. The only thing that stood out from the medieval set up was a little radio that kept playing that infernal song! Remembering his most recent drea- Nightmare, it was a nightmare, Alucard clutched at his chest, above his non-beating heart. Startled, he looked down to notice his change of clothing: a loose off-white linen shirt and dark brown breeches.  
“Where the hell am I?!” He got up and approached the window. It was still night time and he could see the few people that still walked the streets retire for the night. Long dresses and hair pieces adorned the women, boots and tights the men. Was he still dreaming? 

The vampire quickly turned when he heard noise outside the room. The door slowly opened as if the person behind it was afraid of what laid inside the space. Soon, the face of The Girl appeared in front of him. A pretty red dress and braided hair was what she decided to wear this time. Beautiful. He stepped closer to the dream version of the teen and without thinking about his actions he embraced her, relishing in her warmth and flushed cheeks. His hands traveled up from her waist, caressing her arms and landing on both sides of her face. He smiled and kissed her. 

Not once realizing that the girl in his arms felt way too real to be a figment of his imagination, nor taking notice of the two stunned figures behind him: a blonde police girl and an eye patched mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish words  
> “Estamos jodidos” – We’re fucked
> 
> French words  
> “Merde” – Shit  
> \----------  
> Väl Apple here! I’m back my lovely readers! This fic is now also available on Archive of Our Own.
> 
> Remember to follow me on Instagram (@Tpr_apple) if you want to contact me or ask for any fanart. If you want specific fanart from this fic you can also ask me and it will be done!  
> I’ll wait for your comments and thoughts on this new chapter. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: The Princess Bride I: Revelations. Alucard’s dream and him finally realizing his feelings for our protagonist, some fluff and full medieval style!


End file.
